How To Live When Life Throws A Curve
by Angel of Lost Dreams
Summary: This is also based on the Phantom but with a twist. The young woman in a way represents the Persian is a young girl who is asked o go back in time and unlock the secrets of the Phantom. As she rewitnesses everything her fate is sealed with the Phantom.
1. The Begining and How It All Began

As the sun begins to rise over a small valley, we see a small town just beginning to stir. As we look as a hill just before the village we see a lone figure standing at the edge of the hill that is about to either go down the hill or walk away from the town. This we cannot tell from a distance. Suddenly, the shadow moves and we see that a cloak is covering its whole body so that we see nothing but a moving cloak. As the shadow turns away from the town and begins to walk towards an unknown destination, it looks ahead to where its destination is and gasped in horror. It than says, "No, how could they find me? I left no trail to lead them here. How did they find me, how?" The shadow turns, and begins to run back towards the town, as the man begins to give suit. The man quickly catches up with the shadow and grabs its waist and also places a hand over its mouth so no cry can be uttered. The man than quickly ties the shadow's hands behind its back, and than lifts the hood of the cloak away to reveal a young girl's face with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and crystal clear hazel eyes that sparkle as the sun hits them. The girls than asked breathlessly, "How did you find me? I left no trail for you to follow me by. Also, why are chasing me? I don't know you or your boss so could you please leave me alone, please?" The man than replied coldly, "Indeed Erika, you left no trial and that is why we did not find you until now. You do know my boss and I since you once visited his place when you were little, and stayed for a couple of days, and than left to some far off land. I am here to protect you, not hurt you." Erika than turned and began to walk with the man to a car that was waiting for them a few feet away. As Erika got in the car, she began to feel tired and the man also noticed and said, "You may sleep if you wish. I will wake you up when we get there." Erika nodded and than slowly went to sleep in the man's lap.

When Erika woke up, she found that she was not in the car but in a plane. As she looked around she saw her friend coming down the aisle and sit down next to her, look to make sure she was awake, and than turned back around. Without saying a word to her. Erika than said, "Where are we heading, my friend? Also, when we get there what will we do?" The man replied, "We are heading for France, where your skills as a lawyer are needed for something that could be the biggest case in your life, but I do not know the details of the case so do not ask me any further questions about it." Erika nodded and than went back to looking out of the window of the plane, but promptly decided to change and watch the video that was being shown on the flight. Hour by hour, Erika waited for her flight to land in Paris


	2. The Reason

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at the airport and went over to the baggage claim where three men waited for them. As soon as they were seen one of the three walked forward and said to Erika, "It has been to long Erika. How are you? Do you remember me?" Erika looked into the man's eyes and said, "I am doing all right, but am a little tired. I remember you slightly but tell me again who are you and who are the other men?" The man slightly turned and than replied, "Those are Messieurs Andre and Firmin from the Paris Grand Opera House. I am Raoul le Vicomte de Changy. You must be Mademoiselle Erika Opera, if I am not mistaken?"

Erika nodded and then shook hands with all three men before replying in a shaking voice, "Yes, I am Erika Opera. May I inquire as to what the pleasure is of being called to your services messieurs?" The three of them looked at each other nervously and than Andre replied in a deep but clear voice, "We shall not talk about it here, wait until we get to the car. Then we shall tell you the reason we brought you here. So grab your baggage and let us head towards the car."

After they retrieved their baggage they slowly walked towards a black car that was parked but the motor was still running. As Raoul entered the car and closed the door behind him, he tapped on the glass and the driver began to leave the airport slowly at first but than gaining speed as the exited they parking garage.

After a few moments silence Firmin began by saying, "The reason we brought you here is because of the story of the Phantom of the Opera. Do you recognize the last name as we will call it?" These words finished as Erika gasped in surprise and than replied, "Yes I recognize the last name but why does that matter? It could be just a coincidence that I have the same last name as he did." Raoul than said, "It is no coincidence Erika, you see your mother changed her last name to Opera for this exact reason…" Andre than picked up saying, "…We believe that your mother knew some secret about the Phantom of the Opera and that she would not live much longer. So she decided to give you that secret in memories that you do not know you have, but that can be brought out by going back into the past and watching everything that happened in his childhood until that moment he died or the now if he is still alive to this day. That is where you come in Erika."

As Erika stared confused, bewildered, and shocked Raoul said, "It is vital that you play a part in this matter. For if Erik, as I shall call him, is still alive than he must be stopped from trying to rebuild the opera house and begin another era of terror in the lives of those who work in that opera house under his command. He is cruel and at many times heartless but I believe that if you help us unlock the secrets that your mother left behind than we can find the good inside of him and stop him from causing chaos once again. Do you understand now why you are needed Erika? Are you willing to help us?"

Erika nodded her head then said, "Yes I understand why I am necessary for this. Are there any risks to this mission that I should know about?" The three men looked at each other nervously and than Raoul replied, "I am afraid that there is a risk that is taken on when you do this. The only risk is if the Phantom finds out that you are there in the past he can trap you by forcing you to becoming a second young Christine so that even after Christine and I leave from his lair you remain his second option. He will than force you to seal your fate with him in blood and when you do return to the present time you will no longer be a free young women but a wife to the Phantom which is both an advantage and a disadvantage of its own. Yet, I am asking that you put that risk aside and go through with this adventure into the past. Please Erika, we're desperate."

Erika nodded and all three of them knew that she would need to think about it for a while before giving a definite answer to them on if she would do this mission. The rest of the car ride was in silence while Erika stared out the window and Raoul, Firmin, and Andre discussed in quite voices.

When at last the car pulled up to the house where Erika would be staying, the man who originally took her got out of the car and quickly disappeared into the darkness of the alley. Raoul then led Erika to her room and said, "We shall leave you to collect your thoughts for a few hours. I will check on you then." Erika nodded and than sat down and thought about everything that they had told her and debated with herself out loud for the few hours and when she heard a knock on the door she said, "Come in Raoul." Raoul then entered and shut the door quietly behind him.

After a moments pause Raoul said, "Have you decided what you want to do about this mission, Erika?" Erika nodded and then said, "I debated this whole time and I found that the pros out weighed the cons to this mission. I have decided that I will take this challenge on for you and will be ready for the risk that may occur in it." Raoul's face washed over with relief displayed the shock that his dream of this mission being put into play was finally coming true thanks to the strong spirit of this young 16 year old girl.


	3. The Mission

After thanking Erika a hundred times for helping him Raoul said, "I shall give you the information in a few minutes, but I must emphasize that the one risk that you face is the most dangerous of any. Are you sure you still want to do this mission?" After a slight pause Erika said, "All though it is one of the most dangerous risks of any, I still think that are so many more pros to this mission. I am positive that I want to do this." Raoul nodded and knew that Erika had thought much about this situation and that she was determined to do it. After a moments silence Raoul said, "I will be back with the other two and also the brief for this project." He than promptly left and walked quickly to another room where Andre and Firmin waited to hear Erika's decision for that they could act as quickly as possible and get the mysteries solved and also draw out the memories that were hidden within Erika's mind.

As Raoul burst through the door, Andre and Firmin jumped and stared at Raoul's face, which was aglow with light and his eyes, which sparkled with a fire never before seen in his eyes by anyone, and they both knew immediately that she had yes but for safety sake they decided to ask. Andre said slowly, "So what did she say? Will she do it or not?" Raoul said breathlessly, "She said yes, and that the pros out weighed the cons in this mission and that she would take on one of the most dangerous of all risks. I said that we would go see her and brief her on the project that she now has at hands reach." Andre and Firmin then realized that their dreams were going to come true. They than got the same look that Raoul had but they were unable to speak because the shock of this event had not yet worn off.

After a few minutes of silence between the trio, Raoul said, "We should probably go and brief Erika on the mission and also to thank her once again." Andre and Firmin agreed all though still lightly shocked they were able to compose themselves before entering the room where Erika stood waiting for them.

After another round of thanks from the men, Erika said, "I am glad that you are grateful, but really I am more then happy to do this for because then I to can unlock secrets that I wanted to know for so long but have been unable to get. Do you have a brief for me?" Andre said, "Yes we do. We won't explain but if you have a question feel free to ask it. Here you go." As Erika took the brief she knew that by tonight she would be all ready the time of the Phantom of the Opera. She quickly read the brief and than looked up into the half expectant and ecstatic faces of Andre, Firmin, and Raoul before saying, "When do you want to go into this time period? I am ready for when ever you need me to leave." After a small pause Firmin spoke quietly but with a firm purpose that the decision was final, "You will leave tonight at around 9:00. You must stay there for a while but do not worry all clothes are all ready there for you, so you don't need to pack anything for you trip except what we give you before you leave. Does this all make sense to you, Erika?" Erika nodded and in her mind said _what do they take me for some amateur in this field of practice. I would have expected better from men who are this desperate. Oh well I'll live with it._ Erika than quickly replied, "I will be ready by then. Until then gentlemen goodbye." The three men left after bowing and once more thanking Erika for her kindness. She was then left alone to collect her thoughts and also to begin her own preparations for leaving to the time of 1870 after seeing the Phantom's childhood, which is unknow.


	4. The Journey to the Past

After a restless night of sleep, Raoul awakened Erika gently. After checking what time it was and seeing that it was 5 am she said, "Such an early wake up call Raoul. May I ask as to why I am being awakened at 5 in the morning?" Raoul than sat slightly ashamed of himself for waking Erika without a reason said, "Please forgive me for waking you up so early, Erika but I truly have no excuse for waking you so early. If you wish to get back to sleep I will most certainly leave you now and try and distract myself with other things that I should be doing. Do you wish to go back to sleep?" She slowly began to sit up but then a pain shot through her and to Erika it felt as if her whole body was on fire with pain, and slowly began to lose herself to blackness.

When she at last woke up it felt as if the world was pushing all its weight on her and that it was purposely trying to suffocate her to death, but then that fog lifted and Erika saw Raoul, Firmin, and Andre looking down at her with their brows crinkled with worry and when they saw that she was awake they all began to breath again and then Firmin said, "What happened Erika? Are you okay? Do you think that you should travel today to the past? How do you want proceed after this?" Erika's head began to swim from all the questions that were just thrown at her simultaneously. Raoul noticed immediately and said, "You should have asked those one at a time Firmin. Erika is still recovering from whatever happened and…" Erika said quickly cutting off Raoul, "Nothing happened, just a weakness that I have had since I was a child. I am doing just fine since that got me some rest also I want to proceed according to plan. Nothing has changed because of this, now if you would please leave so that I can get changed and ready for my trip." The three men left without a word and slowly Erika began to rise but she did not get ready. Instead she went to her desk and wrote down this:

_It was a warning that if I went into the past I would never return, but I will proceed with this warning. I also saw **him** and what he was doing I cannot bear to even write down but I am sure you know what it is. The only thing I fear is that it will come true and I shall never see this place again._

She than quickly got dressed and than before she left the room she took the note and put it quickly into a breast pocket and decided that instead of leaving it there to be found, she would hand it quickly to Raoul before she went into the past. As she walked out the room she heard a voice whisper, "_If you wish to be mine I would continue on your quest towards the past. Yet if you wish to remain a young single woman I suggest you stay here in the future and than I will come see you._" Erika than screamed, "In your dreams. I have my mission and my only goal is to complete it. Nothing can stop me so just stop talking to me!" Erika than quickly dashed out of the room and slowed down once she was out of range for any voice to be heard. She took deep, calming breaths because she knew that she was shaking like a leaf from what had happened in her room.

A few minutes later she walked into a small room that was normally the dinning room, and her mouth fell open in shock as she saw what Andre, Firmin, and Raoul had built so that she could travel back in time. Andre turned around when he heard the door close behind Erika and said, "What do you think Erika? Quite a nice contraption if I do say so myself. Are you ready to travel, everything is set and ready to go when you are." Finally, Erika's brain started to work again and she replied, "It's amazing, I can't find the words to even describe it. Yes I am just about ready but first could I speak to you Raoul?" Raoul nodded and followed Erika out of the room to the hallway, and than finally sat down with her in the kitchen.

Before he could saw anything Erika said, "I lied about what happened in my room Raoul but I still do not wish to tell you. I have written something down that will tell you what happened in a round about way. The other thing I want to tell you about is what happened just before I left my room." Erika than told everything that had happened again with such detail that Raoul almost fell off of the table which he was so precariously perched upon. After Erika had finished he said in an awe stricken voice, "Wow, and you just walked away, when you could have maybe saved us the trouble of sending you into the past. Why did you not agree to his demands?" Erika sighed and shook her head than replied, "Agree to his terms would not unlock the secrets that I have in my mind, and besides it is probably a trap to get me to marry him or something like that." Raoul nodded then stood and escorted Erika out of the Kitchen and back to the machine that would start her mission. At the last minute before Erika entered the machine she slipped the note into Raoul's hand and said, "Do not open this unless it begins to burn, and always keep it with you." She then disappeared in the machine and was lost to the past.

The second Erika stepped into the machine; she felt a tug a behind her neck and then she was swept away into darkness. Along the way she tried to keep her eyes open and see the time periods that she passed along the way, but found it much to difficult and waste of her energy so she closed her eyes and fell asleep until she reached her destination. She could wait to she what it looked like during the Phantom's childhood and beyond, yet something pulled at her mind and realized that she could not interfere with anything that happened to her or any one else, which caused a shiver to shoot up her spine. Erika quickly pushed the thought aside and went to sleep awaiting the beginning of her mission into the past.


	5. The Arrival and Surprise Meeting

After what seemed like hours, Erika was woken by a jolt and prepared herself to enter the Phantom's childhood, but in the back of her mind was the same nagging feeling that never seemed to rest. The swirling finally began to slow down and at last came to an abrupt stop and spit Erika out. As Erika somersaulted she felt a pair of arms caught her before she hit a wall, which she later realized. A deep masculine voice said, "Well, that was a strange trip Miss. Are you okay?" Erika stood shakily and stared into the face of the man whom she was to be watching or so she thought. She than slowly nodded her head and said, "Thank you for catching me. I am just fine, a little dizzy but fine all the same. I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to this address, if you don't mind?" Erika than quickly pulled out a slip of paper and showed it to the man who narrowed his eyes and looked at her as if she was some sort of murderer but then extended his hand to her and said, "Of course miss. I can show you to that address but may I ask what you business you have there?" Erika was shocked and then replied, "I am meeting a friend of mine at the house. He is not from the household but we decided to meet there because of distance between my house and his. That's all." The man nodded seemingly satisfied with her answer, and then began walking in the direction of the house.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the house, the man turned and asked, "Do wish me to wait with you until your friend get here? This house has some dangerous folks in it. Or would you prefer that I left you now?" Erika then replied, "I thank you for our kindness but I think I can handle myself and plus it won't be a long wait till he get here. Tank you though." The man left Erika after a slight bow to her, but to her surprise he did not walk away from the house. As she watched him walk away he turned up the gravel pathway **leading to the house**. Erika gasped in shock and was glad that she had said no to him staying there. Her silent musing was broken another male voice said, "Miss. Opera? Are you okay?" Erika jumped and looked at a man's face that she decided must be her host. After looking at him in awe she replied, "Yea, I just met the father of my client and that just surprised me more than I can say. You must be Monsieur. Phillips as I am told?" The man nodded and then extended his arm to her and then began leading her away from the house towards the center of the small village that he lived in. The walk to his house was done in complete silence, which suited Erika just fine because she then had the opportunity to organize the events that just happened to her when she had met Erik's father. After a few moments she realized that she had been bordering on exposing herself and changing the future and risking her own life with it. A small chuckle ran in the back of her mind and then the same voice from her bedroom said, "_I told you that I would not let you off easy for continuing this project. You can still back out of it if you want, and then come back to the future and see me there._" She once again retorted in her mind, "_Never! Even if I risk everything I must unlock the secrets that I hold in memories. I am willing to do it._" There was no response from the voice and Erika sighed in relief, and thought _at least I know who the culprit is_ and then finished enjoying her walk with Phillip.

After an hour of walking they finally reached his house where she would be staying until the time came for her to go to another time period. After Phillip showed her around the house he said, "I have to leave for some business matters. I won't be more then two hours, but please stay in the house and then we can go and get the necessary supplies for your stay." Erika nodded as Phillip left locking the door behind him. He than began to walk beck the way he had just come with Erika. He then began to run towards the house where they had first met, and outside he saw the owner of the house who looked at him and signaled with a wave of his hand to approach. After a moments silence the man said, "Your late Phillip. I shall let it slid, just don't be late again. How is the girl?" Phillip replied quietly, "She is fine and neither her nor whoever sent her has any idea what they are in for. She is doing just fine but is tense and ready for anything. What do you want me to do about her?" Unknown by the two men a young figure stood behind the hedge that separated the house from the world outside. The figure listened intently and decided that all though his father would try and kill him for interfering he had to, the young women they were talking about so casually seemed like a life line for him so that he could escape his loneliness and the family that hated him. The man's voice then broke the child's musings, when he said, "Kill her, She will only interfere with everything that I am working to squash out of my son. Do it tonight when she is deep in her sleep and then dump her body in the river along with the sheets of blood, but bring me a strand of her hair to prove that she is dead. Do you understand?" There was a slight shift from Phillip as he replied, "I understand, but do you want me to make it painless or have pain be involved? Also do you want it to be slow or fast for that matter?" An evil laugh that sent chills up both the boy's and Phillips's spines was admitted from the man as he said through chuckles, "I want… you to… make it… as… painless for her… as possible…" His voice than trailed off as he collected himself before he said, "Get the job and don't come back without a lock of hair, even if she in some way survives I want that lock of hair. So that my son won't try and find her body and try to save her and tell her everything because for some reason I think that she is here for a purpose and not just by coincidence. Now go before my wife gets suspicious about what I'm doing." Phillip bowed and then left hurriedly knowing that he did not want to make Erika worry if he was late because she was not from this time. The young man than slipped into the house before his father found that he had heard everything that was going to happen. He then began to get ready to go and warn her of the danger and also help her escape with him away from this village and its cruelties.

When Phillip got home he unlocked the door and called to Erika saying, "Erika, I'm back. Come on down and let's go do the shopping for tonight's dinner." Erika slowly came down the stairs and then went with Phillip to get the necessary supplies for the dinner that she was going to cook before she went to bed and also prepared for the next day when she would begin to look into the Phantom's life as of now. When they finally arrived back home she was thoroughly exhausted and all she wanted to do was sleep, but Phillip pulled her into the kitchen and said, " I need you to help me. I have never cooked in my life and I am sure you have since your…" Erika let out a small laugh and said, "Since I'm a female. Well that is no problem for me if you said that. Any way I'll help you cook but after eating I am going straight to bed since I am officially exhausted." Phillip laughed and then began getting the supplies out of the bag so that she two of them could begin cooking and then getting to enjoy the delicious meal.

After cooking, and eating the meal Erika said her goodnight's to Phillip and then went up into her room so that she could take a shower and change into her pj's and go to sleep so that she could be well rested for tomorrow's adventurous day. When she came out of the shower she was surprised to see a young man standing by the window and looking out into the still bustling village. When he heard Erika gasp with pure shock and also in rage that someone was standing in her room without being notified. He than slowly turned around and held a hand up so as to silence Erika then said, " I know it may come as a surprise to you to see me here but I can explain. If you give me the chance." Erika than said, I will let you explain but first let me get more properly to have a person in the room with me. But first tell me your name if you don't mind?" He then replied quietly, "My name is Erik but please keep your voice down for a moment he is walking past your room in a moment." Erika nodded and then left to go get changed. When she returned to the room Erik smiled at her gently and then said, "The reason I am here is because I over heard my father and Phillip talking and they plan on killing you tonight so that you can't interfere with something. All though I don't know what that is I do know that if you stay here tonight you won't wake up in the morning. If you follow me I can take you away with me where you can remain safe and then no can harm you not even my father or Phillip can hurt you. Will you come with me?" Erik stood there and here shocked mind took a minute to register what Erik had just said to her then she said, "Why are you doing this?" Erik then replied, "I will tell you why later but right now I need to know you are going to come with me or not. Please mademoiselle I want you to live not die." Erika than nodded her head and as Erik extended his hand and Erika took it without another word.

After a few moments silence Erik turned towards Erika and said, "I almost forgot. May I take a lock of your hair from you?" All though Erika gave him a quizzical look she said, "Yea I guess you can if you must. I guess I can get information later about why you are doing this." Erik nodded then took a small dagger out of his breast pocket and said, Wait here okay. I will be right back" Erika waited in the shadows for Erik to return. As Erika waited she leaned against a wall and slowly began to sink lower and lower until she was sitting on the ground, and slowly tears began to pour down her checks both in indignation and also in fear of what could have happened to her if she had stayed there for the night. As she heard footsteps approaching her she tried in vain to wipe away the tears that were pouring down her face and to her it felt as if she was crying like a waterfall that never stopped flowing. Suddenly a hand was placed on her shoulder and a voice said, "May I ask why you are crying mademoiselle?" Erika replied through sobs and tears, "Please call me Erika… also I am just so amazed that this is happening to me. I mean I came… I came here for a purpose and now everything…. That I wanted to do has been shattered…" Erika finally found she could speak no more and began to let herself cry. Erik slowly put his arm around Erika and pulled her towards him and let her cry without saying a word. Finally, the tears stopped coming and Erika looked in Erik eyes and saw that his looked identical to hers, almost to exactness. She then said, "I'm sorry. Its just, I can't believe that everything has fallen apart on my first day in a new village and…" Erik put fingers to Erika's mouth to silence her then pulled her close once again before saying, "I understand what you are feeling. You are lucky though, because you are not hated for what you looked like behind a mask." Erika than looked back up at his face and saw that indeed he was wearing a mask, Erika than quickly said, "I am sure not everyone hates you. If they don't know what you look like underneath then maybe they could learn to love you in time." Erik looked down at Erika with a surprised look on his face and said, "I am guessing that you are speaking from your point of view? Or am I wrong?" Erika smiled into Erik's chest and then replied in a slightly seductive voice, "Now why would I be saying that when I just met you? Besides, I've never been in love before so how could I know the feeling of love?" Erik chuckled and Erika closed her eyes as she felt it vibrate through his chest into hers and then heard, "Sometimes you don't need to have experience to know what love feels like. Thank you also for the compliment but I don't think that will happen especially to me." Erika then pulled away slightly and then Erik said, "We should probably get moving so that they don't find us." Erika nodded and then Erik assisted her in getting up off the floor. They then went out and quickly left the village and began to wander to a place unknown to them.


	6. A New Beginning

As Erika began to walk out of the village she hesitated and drew slowly farther away from Erik who continued walking. At last Erik realized the Erika was no longer following him so he turned around to look at her and then said as he walked back towards her, "What is wrong mad… er Erika? Are you feeling sick again? Please tell me what is wrong." Erik then heard the malicious voice in her mind say, "_Yes, admit it Erika. You are caught in between a rock and a hard place, if you follow him the future him will remember you and claim you as his. It's a pity you didn't listen to me in the first place. Oh well to late now._" Erik than shook her head as laughter once more filled it and then said to Erik, "I don't think this is such a good idea, Erik. I mean following you. Please don't get me wrong I am very grateful that you rescued me but I think that I should return to the town. I'm sorry." Erik looked into her hazel eyes with reflected the early rays of the sun then countered, "if you go back they will kill you and make it as painful as possible. You would be much safer coming with me and living for you have a long time to live still. Please come with me, trust me, I won't let you get hurt I promise." It took Erika a minute to separate the pros and cons of the matter and then decided that she would continue with Erik, no matter the risks. Erika then willed her legs to move and took Erik's extended hand once more and continued her voyage down the gravel path away from the village and a very furious Phillip.

After a few hours of waking Erika began to tire, and broke the silence that seemed almost sacred by saying, "Erik? Could we stop for a while, for I am beginning to tire and need to sleep before I fall over with exhaustion?" Erik then turned and smiled but quietly led Erika to a small crevice in the rock along the road where the sun wasn't shining and let her lay down. Immediately Erik saw her discomfort as she tried to lay her head on the hard stone. Quietly Erik suggested, "If it would make you more at ease Erika, you may rest your head in my lap while I sleep against the wall. I don't mind at all." Erika looked at him and then moved and laid her head in his lap. Erik was just beginning to fall asleep when he heard a small voice saying, "Thank you Erik. Rest well." He then felt a shiver go through his whole body as he realized that he had a young female his age resting her head in his lap and also sleeping with him. He than stroked her hair gently not wanting to startle her as he replied, "It's not problem Erika. Rest well yourself. See you in a few hours." The two then slowly drifted off to sleep and sleep without a single nightmare of any fearful tossing, but rested in each other's embrace as the sun slowly rose over the Earth and warming it with its rays.

After a few hours of sleep, Erik awoke to find Erika still asleep in his lap and as he sighed, her realized that if they wanted to get as much distance between them and the town he would have to wake Erika and get her moving again before it got dark again and they had to turn in for the night. He then gently bent forward at the waist and breathed slightly in Erika's ear, "Erika, I'm sorry to wake you but we need to get moving again before it gets dark. Please get up I have something for you to eat if you are hungry." Erika slowly shifted in Erik's lap, which forced him to close his eyes in a complete state of ecstasy at the feeling that shot through his body. Erika then sat up slightly blurry eyed and yawned before saying, "How long have I been asleep? Did you say that you had food? I'm starving but not happy about continuing this journey. Where are we headed anyway?" Erik only nodded and then shrugged in response to Erika's questions as he reached into a bag and extracted a small bag that was full of food for weeks of travel. He then gave a small but rational portion to Erika and then got some for himself some and they began to eat in silence before Erik said, "Guessing by the sun's position we have been asleep for at least 5 hours maybe more. I can't be positive." Erika nodded her head and knew that this would be a long journey and would also take a lot of physical strength. Something that comforted her was that she would not be doing the journey alone because she had Erik to help her through everything and she in her own way could help him through his tough times. Erika smiled at the thought and then continued to eat the food that had been so gratefully brought alone for the journey. They continued to eat in silence and think about the journey that was ahead of them.

After a few minutes of absolute silence, Erik rose and assisted Erika in once more getting up. He then shouldered the bag and began walking side by side with Erika, and once again there was silence. Erik then spoke slowly so as to make sure he got his words right, "Are you from this… um century?" Erika stopped dead in her tracks when she heard those words but then calmly replied, "I am. Why do you ask me that?" Erik could tell that this was not the road he wanted to take with Erika, as she still did not fully trust him except when she was asleep. Erik replied cautiously, "No reason, just forget it I should never have asked you that question. I'm sorry just…" Erika quickly cut him off and kissed him lightly on the cheek before saying, "You have a right to ask me things, and beside you have my complete trust. You did save me and I can only trust you for nothing can ever repay such a debt of that nature." Underneath Erik's mask he blushed crimson from both the kiss that was given to him by a young, beautiful girl but also from the compliment and full trust that she had given to him. After a moments silence between the pair Erik said, "I won't let you down Erika. Correct me if I am wrong but are you placing your life in my hands or am I mistaken?" Erika giggled and then replied, "Yes, I am placing my life in your hands, because I know that you won't let anything happen to it. You're and honorable man Erik and just want to let you take me away to safety. Will you do that for me?" Erik nodded with a face of pure shock, before he shook himself and said, "I suppose we should continue Erika. Yes, I will do that for you." Erika giggled and then began almost skipping with Erik down the trail.

After hours of walking down the dusty road together they heard behind them a multitude of caravans approaching quickly. Erik gasped when he realized what they were and they hurriedly said, "Erika, quick behind that boulder. I'll explain later just hurry!" The pair just barely got behind the boulder when the first caravan stopped barely feet from where they were standing a moment before. Erik pulled Erika to his chest so that she would not be heard if she screamed. From a small distance they hear, "Halt! There are more prints here and they are fresher. Search around the area and find them." There were cheers and then within minutes hundreds of feet moving causing the ground to shake. A few minutes passed but then from behind them Erik felt a knife put to his throat and felt arms pulling Erika away as she screamed he fought back but was quickly defeated by a blow to the head the left him stunned but conscious. Erik and Erika were then brought in front of the leader of the moving caravan, who looked them over as if he could judge their quality by what they were dressed like. Finally he spoke in low but dangerous voice, "The boy will make a good carnival spectacle but the woman. Kill her and then let's move on, she is of no help to us." Erika immediately spoke saying frantically, "Please sir, I beg to disagree. You see I can cook and feed all of you with the best meals that only take a few minutes to make and need very little ingredients. Please sir, take me with and I promise I cook and work faithfully for you." The man turned around slowly and then said slowly but still in his same tone, "Keep girl, none of us like cooking and the girl made a good point she can. Throw her in with the boy and let's get out of here." Erika sighed with relief and was thrown roughly into the back of a caravan where she fell on top of Erik and then slowly let the darkness consume her as Erik wrapped his arms protectively around. Erika passed out and stayed in Erik's arms knowing that she was well protected and cared for by him.


	7. The Awakening and the First Memory

Slowly Erika began to stir and once again Erik began to breath. As Erika opened her eyes she was meet with a small smile and two brilliant hazel eyes that sparkled with happiness in seeing Erika wake up.

Slowly a voice said, "How are you feeling Erika? Do you need anything?" Erika's vision then began to clear and she shook her head gently and then fell still again.

After a moments silence Erika replied, "I am doing better, thank you Erik. All I really need is some water, if that is at all possible right now." Erik slowly nodded and, turned slightly away and, brought back a small glass of water. Erik then slowly lifted the glass to Erika's lips and for a few minutes there was no sound made until finally Erika finished drinking, then an awkward silence filled the small space between the pair.

Erika finally broke the silence saying, "Um… where are we? I mean I know we are with the traveling carnival, but… do you understand what I am asking?" Erika then flushed crimson from embarrassment at not being able to ask a proper question.

Instead of the laughter that Erika expected she felt a hand stroke her hair and then a whisper that was almost a breath in her ear saying, "I understand. I am not quite sure where we are or in which carriage as I hear them call it we are in. Don't worry, sometimes I can't even ask a question because of my feelings. I am going to make sure you stay safe while you are under my wing, Erika. So tell me about yourself." Erik felt Erika's body tense up when she heard those words, so Erik once more stroked her hair held her tighter to reassure her that she was safe. Slowly but surely Erika's body relaxed and Erik continued comforting her.

After a few moments Erika said, "Well, I guess I should tell the truth…" Erik nodded and then Erika continued saying, "… I am not from this century. I came back to this time period so that I could unlock secrets that my mother left behind in my mind when she died. I was born in France but in 1990 and I lived a very nice life with just about every fancy in the world that you could want. One day though when I was 2 years old my family and I where waking home after dinner and it was moderately dark, all of a sudden three men jumped out of a dark alley in front of us and grabbed all of us and dragged us into the alley. They then separated my father and me from my mother and gagged us, but my mother was not so lucky. They tore of her clothes and then…"

Erika's voice began to falter, and Erik did not push her to continue but only said, "Take your time Erika. This has to be hard to talk about with a… a stranger but it might help you to feel better. Continue when ever your ready, I am all ears." Erik then saw a small shake of Erika's head in understanding. Erik then waited in silence and continued to reassure Erika that she was safe but as he was doing so a strange thing happened. Suddenly burning sensation shoot through him like lightning forcing him to let out a whimper of pain and also tense his body, which caused Erika to turn around and give him a look of surprise.

Erika then asked, "What's wrong Erik? Did I hurt you in some way?" Erik's eyes were glazed over with complete anguish as he turned over his left hand to see a scar that his mother had given him when he said he wanted to date a young girl. As Erika looked gently into Erik's eyes, words rushed through her head.

As the words flowed through her mind she heard "_You! Date a young girl, how could anyone love someone as ugly and pitiful as you! No one shall ever love you for who you are and I am making sure of that now._" Then another voice was added

It was that of a young boy saying, "_No mama, no please, I love her and she loves me even with how I look. She loves me for who I am an…_" Evil laughter and a cry of pain were uttered one from the mother and one from the boy cut through Erika's mind.

Before the woman spoke again saying, "_With the blood that is falling to the ground you shall forever be cursed to a loveless life. Also with the scar that you will have every time you begin to fall in love or grow soft for a girl it shall burn with a fire that is from hell. Good luck son with this young girl, I doubt you will go very far with her now._" As the sounds from this flash faded she heard the boy crying softly.

He then is heard saying, "_Zui, please forgive me. I never intended for this to happen. Please still love me even after this and don't leave me…_" Erika was then snapped out of this memories unlocking by a small tear hitting her hand, which was resting on Erik's lap. She then looked once more up into Erik's eyes and saw the tears of fear and frustration that had been held back for so many years.

Before Erika could say anything Erik said, "I do not mean to rush you but could you please continue your story, I am very interested." Erika nodded and then silence fell as she collected her thoughts.

Erika then took a deep breath and continued her story saying, "… They tore of her clothes and mocked her by pretending that she was a queen of some kind that they needed to worship. They dressed her in a violet dress after they were done mocking her. They then ordered her to get on her knees and blindfolded her so she saw nothing of the world or of the actions going on behind her. They pulled a knife and placed it at her throat. The man holding the knife said something that I could not hear and then quickly pulled the knife across her throat. As she fell to the ground I realized what he done. He had just…" Erika's voice once again broke as tears ran down her checks.

Erik completed her sentence saying, "You realized that they had just killed your mother and that the same fate maybe awaited you." Erika nodded her head and then continued through tears with her story.

She continued saying, "The man who had just killed her turned around to my father and I and said while waving the knife in front of us 'If you tell any one especially the police about this you will meet the same end as your mother and as your wife. Now leave!' He then took off our gags and turned back towards his friends who were all ready disappearing down the alley. My father then picked me up and ran home with me still crying in his arms. He washed me off and then we went to sleep together. Since that moment he was never the same again. He took on a more motherly role but then one day when I was 13 years old he let himself go because of his age, he died in his sleep and left me with everything. I then left Paris, but then returned about 3 years later when I received a note from some men saying that they knew how they could help unlock some secrets that I held. That is how I got here and I guess that's all I can tell you since you know the rest." Erika then fell silent and rested her head on Erik's chest so as to let him think about what she had just told him.

After a long silence Erik said, "I guess you want to know about earlier and what happened?" Erik then held his breath but he was surprised by Erika's answer.

She calmly replied, "No, you don't have to tell me about it. When I looked into your eyes a memory began in my mind and I heard everything that been said to I am guessing you when you were young. Could you please tell me more about it what happened at that moment in time?" Erika then looked up into Erik's eyes but then quickly turned away because of the rush of feelings that flowed through her body.

Erik laughed softly and then spoke saying, " Well that day I had gone home to get changed from my play clothes into more dress up clothes if you will. As I exited my room my mother screamed and forced me to explain myself and after I did she pulled me into a corner of the house where no one would see or hear us. You heard the conversation but after she said those words she pulled a knife and grabbed my wrist and opened my left hand and sliced my hand open and watched as I cried in pain. She then finished what she was saying and left me to cry and pray to God that the girl would still love me but…" Erik then stopped speaking as tears once more welled up in his eyes.

After a few minutes of Erik crying and Erika holding his waist and calmly talking to him Erik continued his story saying, "When I left to meet Zui as you know her name, her eyes fell on my hand which was wrapped up in a cloth so as to contain the bleeding. She then came towards me and after a few moments silence said 'I think I have made a mistake saying yes to dating you Erik. I think that it would be better if we didn't see each other after tonight for both of our safety. I'm sorry, I really am.' I nodded slowly knowing that my mother's curse had taken an effect and that I was losing the one person who had loved for who I was. After we finished having dinner we went our separate ways and I only say here again when she was with another man. I gave up all hope of finding some one who I could maybe love, until you came along and my hope was renewed until this scar reminded me of the curse my mother put on me so long ago. Does that all make sense?" Erika nodded and then leaned gently on Erik's chest and felt his steady, even breathing, and his racing heartbeat.

After a few moments silence Erika said quietly, "Was your mother always that horrible to you? Also what time is it and where are we headed?" Erika felt his body tense and knew that even the mention of his mother's name made him regret being born.

As Erika was about to speak she felt two fingers placed on her lips and then a small and quick kiss before Erik's voice said into her ear, "You have a right to know about my mother Erika and I am willing to answer. I hate my mother because yes she was also abusive to me and always loved my older brother who was 'perfect' in her eyes so she treated me as if I did matter to her. As to your second question it is late at night and also I have no idea where we are headed. My best answer I can give you is wherever they take us we go, little one." Erika looked up in shock but once again had the rush of feelings shoot through her body, which forced her to look away.

She then said after barely a moment's silence, "What did you call me?"

Erik laughed and then said, "Little one. I can stop calling you that if you don't like it but I guess it sort of came out before I thought about it. Do you wish me to stop calling you that?" Erika heard the sadness in his voice and knew that he had only used that name one other time with Zui before she left him for another.

Erik then pulled Erika higher up so that her head rested just below his chin. Erik waited and then heard a sigh and then Erika said, "No, I don't want you to stop calling me that Erik. In fact, I rather like it and plus I think it has some meaning to you from when Zui was with you. Besides you can call me what you like but I like little one best." She then fell silent and Erik smiled knowing that he was dealing with someone who understood that he had been through something that was hard to retell. He then felt Erika's body got slightly limp in his arms and knew that she had fallen asleep for she had to still be exhausted from the events of that day. He to fell asleep knowing that everything was going to be hard and that he would have to do everything in his power to keep Erika strong and also himself keep himself from hiding things from her, but his dreams were not troubled with those thoughts but with dreams of Erika that calmed him.

A/N: Okay guys really this is ridiculous! I appreciate all of you reading this book but can you take a little bit more of your time to just review and tell me how I am doing. I cannot force you to review so could you please review this story for me. Thank you.


	8. The Carnival

A very rude and pompous man who had no respect for a courteous awakening awaked Erika and Erik. He shook Erik and then bent down to shake Erika even harder then he had just done to Erik.

Before the man could even lay a hand on Erika's shoulder Erik snarled, "Don't you dare touch her in the same manner as you just did to me. I will wake her up myself, and get her ready to cook your lazy asses breakfast. Leave now before I become more annoyed with you." After the man's hurried leave of the two Erik leaned over Erika and said gently into her ear, "Erika, wake up please. You need to start making these people breakfast. I'm sorry that you didn't get much sleep little one, but it is time to wake up." He gently shook her shoulder and heard a moan in answer to being woken from her sleep so early in the morning. Erik laughed as Erika attempted to go back to sleep but was unable to because Erik shook her again forcing her to give a cry of surprise that he would treat her in such a way.

There was a few moments silence before Erika said blearily into Erik's neck, "Tell me again why I agreed to do this. Also I heard another voice talking to you who was it?" Erik laughed again and fell silent trying to think of the best explanation to give Erika.

After a minute of silence Erik said, "You agreed to this because you knew that if we were separated you stood no chance of living and also because I am sure you noticed how skinny many of them were and your motherly instincts took over. As to the other voice, it was a man who had no sense of how to wake a person up and so I lost my temper after how he woke me up and told him not to touch you and that I would wake up myself." Erik then felt Erika smile against his neck before he said, "You should probably go and get breakfast ready before they lose patience with you for taking so long." In reply and to Erik's dismay Erika pushed away from his chest and then got up and walked out into the sunlight to begin getting breakfast ready for the men and women of the carnival.

After hours of preparing and serving food to the people that Erika hoped would let her get to know them she collapsed back against the wall of their carriage and fell asleep once more hoping to get more sleep before she had to begin making lunch. Erika was unfortunately mistaken because as soon as she began to drift off to sleep she was shook and woken by the man who had tried to wake her up before.

After a cackle of laughter he said, "Wake up princess, in this traveling carnival no one sleeps until they are told they can. Go to the carriage next store and get your jobs for the day with your little boyfriend. When you see him tell him that if he does not start showing a bit more respect to me as the leader of this group you will suffer for it by an even heavier work load then you all ready have. Do you understand girl?"

Erika quickly shook off the man's hand from her shoulder and stood wearily and took a minute to find her balance and then said, "Yea, I get it so you are going to use me as a pawn just so that Erik will do as you say. Ha, like that will ever happen even if you give me more work he will help and I can promise you that no matter what you throw at us we can excel. Also my name is Erika, and I would appreciate it if you called me by that name, but I will do as you say and go do my chores for the day. Goodbye now monsieur." With that Erika curtsied and walked out to get her jobs and meet up with Erik. Unfortunately Erika found out that her jobs were no simple task to complete and after hours and hours of being told to redo this and then do this, the pair was released to retire to their carriage until dinner and the time when the carnival began to come to life and Erika and Erik would be separate once more until late at night.

After a moment's silence only broken by yawns Erik said, "What did that man say to you when he woke you up Erika? Please tell me." Erika who was curled up in a ball in Erika's lap shivered with the recollection of that meeting but was once more reassured by Erik.

"Well he told me the rules of the game around here," began Erika, "He then told me that if you didn't start treating him with more respect that he would increase my work load by double until you showed him respect. That's all he really told me but he truly does scare me with that threat of his. Do you think that he would really do that to me just because of a slight lack of respect?" Erika then as if a wind had swept through the carriage moved closer to Erik's chest and listened to his steady breathing.

"I knew something like this might happen Erika but I was hoping not this soon. I'm so sorry Erika I didn't mean to get you into this kind of trap because even if I show him respect you must also show him respect no matter what or he might do that to me too. This threat is more real then you can imagine little one and I am afraid that he might take his anger out on me tonight when I am in his 'exhibition' and that one of his colleges will do something to you while I am unable to protect you so…" Erik then paused and pulled from his breast pocket a small dagger that had not been taken from him while they disarmed him.

Erik slowly replacing the small dagger into the inside breast pocket of Erika's shirt that was much to big for her delicate frame, which made Erik all the more happy. He then said quietly into Erika's ear, "This dagger will protect you if anything happens when I am not near little one. Do not worry about knowing how to use it, that will be automatic for you if the time should arrive. Only use it if your life is in danger or if you are feeling threatened okay?" Erika nodded numbly as she felt the immensity of this situation falling upon her. Erika noticed and pulled her closer and sang to her softly until Erika fell asleep in his arms once more. Erik shifted slightly and then waited for the signal from the ringleader to wake her up and get ready for his début in the carnival.

Thankfully for Erika the ringleader did not appear in the carriage for six hours. As he put his head into the carriage to tell Erik to get ready and wake Erika up he heard from the darkness, "I'll wake her up, sir and also get ready for my début in the carnival. I will meet you outside in five minutes." Erik saw the ringleader's head disappear from the open door. He then shifted slightly to make Erika more uncomfortable and forcing her to wake up.

Slowly Erika woke up but with many words in protest against it. When at last she was fully awake Erik said quietly, "I have to go now and get ready, all though you do too. Follow me and I will show you your attire for every night." Erika obliged not really wanting to waste precious time fighting over what to wear.

As Erika was taking off her top behind a small screen something fell to the ground with a thud and caused Erika to freeze with absolute confusion not remembering where she got the object. Erik said over the screen, "I gave you that knife before you fell asleep little one. In case anything happens tonight you have something to help protect yourself with if you are being threatened in any way. Do you remember?" Erik heard a muffled reply and knew that she was putting on the attire of a young girl who would cook for the people coming to the carnival, and in Erik's opinion did not fit her shape or even her characteristics as an enthusiastic and playful child but she had no choice in the matter.

Erik then said also over the screen, "Sorry, yes I do remember what you said, but what I don't remember is where I should put it when I am not needing it. Also are you dressed yet?" Erika heard a laugh from behind the screen next to her and was at once puzzled by the outbreak of laughter.

After the laughs subsided Erik said, "Put it in the inside breast pocket of your shirt. In answer to your second question I am partially dressed but you can come over if you want all you will see is my upper body. In fact, I insist that you come around that screen so that I can see you before I leave, and no buts little one." Erika reluctantly came around the screen and gasped in absolute surprise on the lithe form that she saw before her, but then almost turned around and went back behind her screen until he was gone. Erik was expecting such a thing and said quietly, "Yes little one this is me. You don't need to go back behind your screen for we run no risk of any one finding out about this. Please come closer and let me see you better."

Erika did not move a step closer to him but turned her back to him and said, "You'll have to catch me first to make me stay with you Erik. Besides I need to be going now so I can begin getting ready for our guests." Erik laughed and quickly caught up with Erika grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to his still half naked body.

After the laughter between the two subsided Erik said, "You know because I won I get a small prize for it right little one?"

"I don't think that will be happening on my time." Erika replied with a bit of laughter in her voice. To Erika's surprise she heard Erik laugh again, then twist her around to face him and then pulled her towards him. At the moment Erik's lips touched hers Erika felt terrified but then comforted by Erik's positioning of her body with is so that it was gently supported as he kissed her. At first the kisses were soft and hesitant but slowly got more and more persistent until finally Erika gave in and let Erik steal her breath away.

After a minute or two of this Erik slowly loosened his grip around Erika's waist and let go of her lips reluctantly and said breathlessly, "Now that wasn't so bad for a consolation prize now was it little one? In fact I think you rather enjoyed it."

"I thought you would ask for more but I guess you can be content with that for right now as you have to finish getting dressed before you leave this place," Erika answered even more breathless and also slightly dizzy from the shock of being kissed in that manner, "Besides I am going to be late because of you and will get in trouble again for 'slacking' as they say. I hope all goes well for you tonight Erik and I will see you when you get back here." Erika then gently and also very reluctantly pulled out of Erik's arms and began to walk away only wishing that she could kiss him again.

Erik's brain as shell shocked as it was kicked into gear and he yelled at Erika, "So did you enjoy it or not? I kind of need to know." He then saw Erika turn at the door to the carriage and pause before answering.

"Yes, in fact I liked that immensely for a first time kiss Erik. I will tell you more once I get back tonight but right now I need to go so that I am not late to my duty. Good luck in your first appearance Erik. Bye now." She then quickly disappeared and Erik finished getting dressed, walked out of the carriage and followed the ringleader to his tent and was immediately shoved into a small cage.

After Erik recovered from his dizziness her felt cold, rough hands clasp the mask that covered his face. It was then torn off and a voice hissed low into his ear, "You will do as I tell you boy unless you want that girl of yours dead tonight without you able to protect her. Do you understand me Erik?"

"Yeeess sir. I understand perfectly just don't hurt Erika please, she means everything to me." Erik then heard a cold laugh behind him and then felt himself hit the ground next to bag which he throw over his face at the man's command. All Erik could think about was Erika and praying that she was okay and that no one had hurt her in anyway.

For the pair the night was filled with taunts about looks, and also about the taste of many new things to their world that enjoyed even if they said they detested it the pair was finally let go. Erik prayed that he would be back before Erika and be able to change out of his blood soaked shirt before she go there and began to worry about what happened since his orders were to tell no one about what happened behind the curtain.

To his dismay as he entered the carriage he heard behind him, "Erik what happened to you? You're bleeding through your shirt. Please tell me what happened." Erik slowly turned to face Erika but stopped halfway realizing that his mask was back at the tent.

"Erika, I need you to do me a favor and go to the ring leaders tent and get my mask which is laying on the outside of it. Be quick and make sure no one sees or hears you. I will then tell you what happened to me." He then heard Erika's steps retreating into the darkness. Erik then changed and waited in the shadows for Erika to return with his mask and at last his patience was rewarded when he heard Erika clamber into the carriage. He then felt her beside him in the shadows.

As Erik reached out to receive his mask from Erika he heard, "Let me see your face Erik. Please I won't run away or shun you just because of what you look like. Just show me and stop hiding who you truly are from me." Erik slowly took her hand and led her to where the light was best and slowly turned towards her and waited for the screams of fear, horror, and maybe laughter being uttered from Erika's lips but none came. Instead he heard, 'Erik, why did you hide this from me until now?"

"I didn't want to frighten you away from me because of how I looked. I was only doing it for your safety and this is what everyone was seeing behind the curtain of the ringleader's tent. I cannot tell you any more because I don't want you hurt. Tell me did anything happen to you?" Erik then turned his head away from Erika thinking that she didn't want to see it any more but a small hand touched just under his chin and pulled his face back towards Erika.

As Erik placed the mask back on his face she said, "I thank you for protecting me so well but I can take care of myself in some ways Erik, you know that. Anyway, nothing happened to me wile you weren't around so I have nothing to report except that I am completely exhausted. So I think I shall go to bed now and you should too." Erik nodded but just before Erika got up her pulled her gently towards and kissed her once more but this time with a more persistent touch and then released her to see what she thought even before she said anything to him and saw in her eyes pure enjoyment, and pleasure.

Erik then whispered, "Good night little one. I will wake you up in the morning when it is time for you to start cooking another delicious breakfast for us. Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow." Erika then rose and began walking towards their sleeping quarters when she thought about what he had just done and realized that he had just opened himself up to her without saying anything.

Erika turned around on her heels and said to Erik, "Erik, would you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I would just feel more…" Her sentence was cut off by Erik placing his lips once more on hers and placing his hands firmly on her back to help support her.

After he recovered his breath Erik said, "I thought you would never ask. You can sleep with me every night if you want too. Right now though we shall change and get into bed and get some sleep tonight for I am guessing we are going to have a very hard day ahead of us tomorrow." Erika nodded and numbly followed Erik to the changing room where they got into their pajamas and then settled in together underneath the sheets where they both quickly fell asleep once more in each other's arms. They were both unfortunately unaware of a shape that was hidden in the corner watching them as they slept and beginning to move towards the pair with a glow in his eyes that was unmatched by anyone else.


	9. Freedom Will Be Ours

The shadow slowly crept towards Erika and Erik while also drawing a knife from his pocket. He then leaned over Erika and put the knife to her throat and whispered in her ear, "If you ask him anything more about what happened tonight in that tent I will come back and kill you." The man then slipped back into the shadows and disappeared into the night.

Erika awoke with a start as her dreams turned to nightmares when she heard the man's voice. Erik turned over and said, "Erika what happened? You're sweating, breathing rapidly and turning paler by the minute. Tell me what's wrong little one, please." Erik then moved closer and put his arms around Erika's waist and kissed her neck slightly before saying, "I heard a voice saying something to you. Is that what startled you little one? Please say something, I can't help you if I don't know what happened."

After Erika's breathing finally got back under control she said "He told me not to ask you about what happened tonight or last night by this time or he would come back and kill me. What should I do Erik, I am being threatened right and left?" Erik then pulled her closer and remained silent as he thought of who would threaten her life if neither one had done anything wrong.

Then a thought flashed into his mind and he remembered telling Erika some about what had happened behind the curtains of the tent. Erik then said quietly, "You need to do nothing little one. It was my fault that this happened because I told you some about what happened inside the tent and I also sent you into the tent to get my mask. I have made foolish mistakes little one and I am so sorry. I didn't want to put you at risk in any way but I did and I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?" Erika then tried to pull away from Erik so as to look into his eyes but felt her body being pulled closer to Erik's and she let it happen as she turned to face him.

Erika said into Erik's shirt, "Erik, I know you didn't want anything bad to happen to me but that is almost impossible. I mean something is bound to happen in the near future, and the best we can do is brace ourselves for what's coming. I can't stay mad at you Erik and you know that." She then moved closer to Erik and rested her head on his chest just below his chin and waited for him to respond but instead a small hand was placed around her waist which lifted her onto Erik's lap where she got comfortable and began relax.

Just as Erika was about to fall asleep she heard, "Erika are you saying that you are still putting your life in my hands even after what happened? What a foolish question to ask you of course you are otherwise I highly doubt that you would still be in arms reach of me. The thing I must ask you is are you certain about your decision to stay here with me even if it means risking your own life in the process?"

As Erik's hand began to stray towards Erika's hand he heard, "Yes, I am still entrusting my life to you. No matter what happens to the two of us it will remain true because even though I know how to fight I also realize that I am not strong enough to defend myself forever but you will always be there to support, guide, and protect me or so I hope. Erik, I'm fully and willing to stay with you no matter what. The only thing I need you to do is a little training in fighting with that dagger of yours." When Erik looked down in complete astonishment he saw that Erika was looking at the slowly fading moon.

"Why do I need to do this 'training' as you called it, little one?" Erik whispered into Erika's ear as he slid his hand slowly up and began to smooth her hair, and feel her body slowly relax deeper into his own. Once again he felt a flow of pure ecstasy running throughout his entire body. As Erika relaxed into Erik's body she once again heard the malevolent voice speaking in her mind saying, "_Have you forgotten your mission Erika? Yet, if you wish to fall in love with him be my guest…_"

"Leave me alone! I have my own life and I can live it as I like, leave me alone." Erika then opened her eyes and realized that she was on the floor and shaking uncontrollably. When she looked around she saw that Erik was staring at her with complete surprise. Erika gasped and said, "I didn't mean you Erik. I am so sorry there is a voice in my head that speaks on occasion to me. I never meant it at you please forgive me." Erika then let her head fall to her chest and let the shaking and tears control her entire body.

"Oh Erika please don't cry. I never thought that you were saying it to me." Erik then closed the gap between Erika and himself. After he reached Erika's side he lifted her into his lap and held her tightly to him until her shakes were once more controlled to small shivers and quiet sobs into Erik's shirt. Erik then said quietly, "Do you have any idea when we are going to reach Paris? Also when will I begin taking this training from you?"

Through sobs Erika replied, "In a couple of weeks is what I heard many of the people here saying. As for your training it will begin tomorrow night when we return from our days work. Does that sound okay to you?" Erik nodded and then pulled Erika closer to him and once again began to sing quietly in Erika's ear until she fell asleep in his lap. Erik then laid her down back on the floor and fell asleep with Erika in his arms.

The next night after a day of many misfortunes and fights between carnival workers Erik and Erika were allowed to leave and return to the caravan. Erika wearily smiled at Erik and said while throwing some clothes at him, "Put these on quickly and then meet me outside with your dagger out and ready please Erik." Erik nodded and wearily went to get dressed and begin training.

"Well don't you look nice little one, especially for someone who is going to be training me. So tell me how do we begin?" Erik said as he looked at the young figure with bare shoulders and long pants that fit her long legs beautifully, and also at the shirt that hugged her form without a single flaw. Erika turned around quickly in astonishment of being approached without even hearing his approach. As Erika turned around she gasped in surprise at Erik's lithe framer that was bordered by moonlight.

With a small giggle Erika said, "Well let me see what you already know about wielding that dagger, which consequently can turn into a sword at will. Please change it into its truer form and show me what you know by attacking me. No buts just do as I say." All though nervous to attack his only friend but Erik did so and his training began.

"I think we should stop for the night as we are both exhausted from today's events and also because you need to rest so that you are not sore tomorrow, which would only give the ringleader an excuse to pick on you again. You did really well for starters and I can see a lot of promise in these lessons as to your progress You should probably know the name of your sword now. Its name is Tetsiaga." Erika said sitting on the edge of the caravan and watched the sword shrink once more into a dagger with a contented glow as it returned to its sheath at Erik's waist.

Erik smiled and walked over and sat next to Erika before saying, "What is the importance of knowing this sword's name Erika?" He then slid behind Erika and placed his hands on her bare, tan shoulders and began attempting to relieve the tension from the day's work and many stresses.

Erika sighed and then said, "Thank you for this but as to the sword's name, it is important because even if you do not have it with you the Tetsiaga can be summoned by you calling its name. Here try it now." Without further or do Erika grabbed the dagger and pushed Erik away and waited for him for him to call the sword back to him.

"Tetsiaga, Tetsiaga." Erik cried out doubting in his mind that the sword would respond to his call. To his surprise the Tetsiaga sprang to life and went out of Erika's hand and returned to Erik's limp hand. Erik lifted his hand and stared at the dagger that glowed slightly in happiness at once more being held by its master.

Once again Erik walked over and moved behind Erika and continued to relax her by rubbing her shoulders. Erika sighed again before saying, "You should be proud of yourself. For the first days work I am amazed that the Tetsiaga responded to your call so quickly without needing to repeat the call. Thank you for doing this it is really relaxing for me I really appreciate it. Now we should go in and get the necessary rest we need. Let's go." All though Erik was also exhausted he could not will himself to allow Erika to get up and leave his grasps. As Erika tried to push herself up Erik forced her down once more without a word of explanation as to his actions. After a small struggle Erika finally gave in and let Erik call all the shots as to her actions.

Finally Erik said, "Now we can go to bed relaxed and also thoroughly exhausted. Please follow me to bed my darling little one." Erika got up and followed Erik to bed where they fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows.

"At last we have reached Paris Erik. Your training is finally complete and we will be able to escape from this hell we are in." Erika said excitedly to a still half asleep Erik. In response Erika received a moan of annoyance from being awoken in such a manner. Eventually, Erik turned over and stared up into Erika's eyes and saw that there were tears welling up in her eyes but from what Erik didn't know.

"What's the matter Erika? Is the cut I gave you hurting more then you say it is?" Erik said sleepily still trying to understand what was happening behind Erika's brilliant hazel eyes.

Erika looked down in surprise at Erik's question and then looked at the cut that ran halfway down her shoulder blade. After a few moments silence she answered, "It only hurts a little Erik and besides I've had worse then this from my time trust me. I'm just so happy to finally be here so that our plan can be put into action soon that's all." Erik nodded and then wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head gently on Erika's bare shoulders. In response Erika put her head back against his shoulder and stared out at the rising sun and the beginning of another busy day as a carnival worker. Erik and Erika got up and began their work until night came and they were separated once more.

As Erika was cooking for the guests of the carnival a man came up behind her and said, "Come with me there is something you must see. Please follow me this way." Erika turned quickly and began to follow the man towards the ringleader's tent.

"I can't go in there monsieur. I was ordered not to step foot in this tent by a good friend of mine. I'm sorry." Before Erika could turn away a hand grabbed her wrist and began forcing her to the front of a group of people who were looking at a shape inside a cage.

Erika gasped as the shape looked up at her with sad eyes. A laugh then broke the silence between the shape and Erika then a voice ensued, "Welcome madames and messieurs. So you wish to see the Devil's Child well here he is." With another laugh the man pulled away the piece of cloth that hid the shape's face.

"Erik!" Erika gasped as laughter ensued at Erik's face. After the crowd dispersed from the tent Erika and another girl stayed behind and watched as the ringleader collected the coins that the spectators had dropped for him.

Out of nowhere an anguished cry filled the air and as Erika turned around she saw the ringleader fall to the ground dead with Erik standing behind him breathing heavily. "Erik what did you do to him and why?" Erika gasped. Erik got out and shook his head in answer. Without a word the second who had stayed behind motioned for them to follow her out of the carnival and to safety.

"You two should separate here. Mademoiselle stay with that man over there. As for you monsieur follow me to the opera house and when it is safe I will send for you mademoiselle. My name is Giry, see you soon." The girl said to Erika and then left the pair alone to say their goodbyes.

"We'll meet again soon Erik I promise. You should go so that we aren't seen by any of the carnival workers. Good luck and goodbye." Erika said quietly as tears welled up in her eyes. As Erik left and disappeared into the night Erika let the tears roll down her cheeks once more.

"Come inside daughter and I will care for you." The man said quietly to the sobbing girl. Erika went inside and fell asleep unable to stop thinking about Erik and hoping that he was also safe.


	10. 16 Years Later

A/N: In this story Erika doesn't age but everyone around her does.

"Why hasn't Madame Giry contacted me to tell me that it's safe to see him? I swear I am going to go and find him and nothing can stop me!" A very furious Erika screamed the man who she called father.

"Please Erika calm down before you go to the opera house and also eat some breakfast. I will not stop you from going just I would like you to first cool down and eat something." The man said calmly as he sat down and began eating his own breakfast. Erika sat down hesitantly and decided that it was best to cool off before going anywhere. After a quick breakfast Erika bid goodbye and headed towards the opera house.

As Erika left the managers office she breathed deeply and still couldn't believe that she had gotten a job up in the rafters working with scenes but also helping with lines and much more. As Erika looked up she saw a man standing in front of her and smiling. "Well done on getting the job mademoiselle. I hope you like it here. Please come and let me give you a tour of this opera house." The man said extending his hand towards Erika who gratefully took it without any doubt as to trusting this man.

As the pair walked through the back stage of the opera house the man thought, "_Have I met this girl before? Is this Erik from so long ago? No I am going insane this can't be her there is just no way._" As he shook his head he realized that Erika had the same look of a person who was in a dream and unable to wake. As he looked closer the realization that the look was directed at him and nothing else which sent the chills running up his spine.

The man than said quietly to Erika, "Is there something that is causing you to look at me in that way mademoiselle?" He then held his breath praying that he had not just insulted such a beautiful woman.

"Do you not recognize me Erik? It's me Erika from the carnival when we worked there together. It has been sixteen years since that time so I…" Erika then felt two gloved fingers pressing on her lips, and silencing her. When she looked up she saw that it was the man who had been so kind as to show her around the opera house since she was new to the place. As Erika's mouth was once more free to move she said, "I'm sorry. I made a mistake there is no way that you could be the man I knew back then. Please forgive me for jumping to such a preposterous conclusion."

The man began to chuckle softly under his breath and then ensued with these words, "Please don't be that ridiculous Mademoiselle Erika. I have never had anyone even come near me and guess whom I am. You on the other hand have guessed my identity to all most perfection except that I have worked in this opera house my whole life. Exactly how you did that I have no idea all though you look like someone I knew that long ago but by now she would be my same age. Let us continue this tour and then I will walk you back to m—er—I mean your house as it is getting late." He than turned around as Erika nodded sadly and continued to follow him until they finally reached a place where he felt more secure about testing to see if this woman truly had knowledge from sixteen years ago.

The man then slowly led Erika over to the edge of the catwalk area and made her look out to what had become his kingdom throughout the years. As he saw her draw back and flinch slightly at the height that she was at he walked over and drew her back to the edge. Once Erika put her hands tightly on the rope Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly with one hand hesitantly began to stroke her long dirty blonde hair and felt her body melt into his body and the same rush of feelings go through his body. Then a scar on his left hand burned and overpowered the more pleasing feelings that were moving through his body. All though in pain he smiled and than said into Erika's ear, "Erika do you recognize this mark on my hand?" He then slowly pulled his left hand away from Erika's hair and opened his palm to reveal the scar and watched as Erika nearly screamed in surprise but was silenced by a gag that came out of nowhere and was quickly tied around her mouth. Erika then heard from behind her, "So you do know what it is. Well then I have no choice but to take you as my prisoner until I figure out how you know about this scar on my hand." Without another word the man moved Erika into the shadows and continued to force Erika down a set of stairs into a small dark cavern. He than assisted Erika into a small boat and rowed across a small lake where an eerie blue light lighted up the shoreline. At last they reached the other shoreline and disembarked from the boat.

The man than slowly led Erika to a chair and sat her down as he untied her gag to allow her to breath properly again and to he prayed that it wouldn't happen, to talk freely again. Yet the moment Erika's mouth could move again she blurted out, "Who are you? What do you want with me and why did you take me? Tell me!" The man merrily shook his head to say 'you'll find out soon' and then disappeared around a corner. This was unfortunately a mistake since Erika's feet weren't tied. She slowly got up and began to run along the shoreline towards the exit. Before long though she felt two very strong hands clasp her wrist and stop her momentum from moving forward towards freedom. As Erika began to try to move in another direction she heard a small but audible pop from her ankle, which made her gasp in pain as she realized that she had just sprained her ankle. While struggling to escape the man's grasps and the rope, which was beginning to wrap itself around her wrist she screamed, "Let me go! Why are you doing this to me I have no valuable information or value to you? Let me go please I have to get home to my father before he begins to worry about me, please monsieur let me go!" Erika than collapsed in tears desperately trying to win her freedom from this hell that brought back the memories of the carnival and the even more painful memories of Erik and the time she spent with him.

The man merrily chuckled and then said in a powerful voice, which made Erika flinch, "I beg to differ Erika. You are the only person that recognized the scar on my hand for what it was. Also you seem to know a lot about my past and me. You hold much value to me in this area and besides I have all ready sent a note to your father that you are with me and that you have a sprained ankle and you will be back in a few days. Now I ask that you follow me back to my place and we begin to talk about what you know." He then lifted Erika up of the floor and assisted her in walking with her injured ankle back to his house and also to a chair. "There we go sit down now Erika and let me see that ankle of yours so that I can ice and wrapped it before you do anything worse to it." The man said as he lifted up her skirt just above her ankle and saw that it was black and blue and swelling quickly. He then got up and began to get a small bag of ice and a wrapping device for Erika's ankle.

As he was getting the ice he heard Erika's voice saying, "If you don't mind me asking but who are you? Also what should I call you?" He than chuckled and finished getting the ice and walked back out into the main room where Erika was sitting with her ankle elevated to above her heart.

"I am known as the Phantom of the Opera in the opera house. For you though I do not wish you to call me that name. Instead call me Erik as that is the name I took by accident." Erik said while he wrapped Erika's ankle lightly and then placed the ice on top of it and watch with great sadness as Erika flinched in pain from the pressure of the ice on her now fragile ankle. Erik than continued after a slight pause, "It looks like a bad sprain to me. You shouldn't put any weight on it for the rest of this week. It could be a shorter time if you abide by my rules okay?" Erika nodded quietly and than began to look around the small living space and noticed two bedrooms.

After a few minutes of Erika getting accustomed to her surroundings she said, "Erik thank you so much for this. Yet I can't think about what I could possibly know about the past that would be of interest to you. Would you mind telling me the first subject or whatever?" Erika then leaned back against Erik's chest and waited patiently for him to speak.

As Erik felt another rush of feelings he said into her ear, "The first thing I want you to tell me is what you know about the scar on my hand. Also so as to help your ankle I need you to lay down in my lap and than relax and talk to me." Erika did as she was told and than went back into her memories and began to recall what her Erik had told her about his scar.

"Well, what I was told is that it is a way of controlling someone's feelings or actions towards something such as love or maybe growing soft for a woman. Also it has to be inflicted onto that person by someone related by blood to him or her while saying certain words while the wound is still open and the blood is falling from it. How am I doing so far?" Erika said while closing her eyes and beginning to relax into Erik's embrace on her shoulder's as he slowly rubbed them to release any tension that was there.

"Who gave you this information about this kind of a mark, which is extremely rare? Also you are doing just fine with giving me simple but informative information about your knowledge on this subject. Anything else that you can tell me?" Erik said looking down and seeing that Erika's breathing was steady, even, and thought that she was asleep.

Just as Erik was about to move and begin to get Erika to her bed for the night he heard a quiet voice saying, "An old friend of mine told me that the last time I talked to him before he in a way disappeared off the face of the planet. As to more information about your scar I do have some. When the person who is inflicted with this nightmare begins to pass into the area of the spell for feelings or actions a pain shoots through him or her, which causes them to draw back from something that is important or beginning to grow on him or her. In my opinion it is more a punishment for not being perfect than a torture just for the fun of it." When Erik looked down again at Erika he saw that her eyes were once more open and looking back at him. Erika smiled and noticed that she still had to answer his second question about who he was and how she knew about it. While breaking her gaze with Erik she said, "As to your identity and how I knew about it, I truly just made a guess about it because you looked so much like my friend who I haven't seen in forever. As to your past I really didn't know that you worked here your whole life so I just went by what I did in my past. Does that answer your question?" Erika than looked up and saw that Erik had been looking at her the whole time she spoke, which caused her to get goose bumps on her body.

"Yes that does answer my question but that does not mean that you can just get up and leave even with my assistance. You are still my prisoner until I say otherwise Erika." Erik said quietly still not breaking his gaze on Erika. As Erika groaned inwardly with displeasure at what Erik had just said she rejoined Erik's gaze with her own. After a moment of the pair staring unblinkingly into each other's eyes they burst out laughing like children until they were crying and their sides were hurting. "You should get to bed now Erika since you have to be tired from today's events. Also I need to rewrap your ankle since the swelling has gone down considerably in a short amount of time so that you don't worsen the condition in your sleep. Okay?" Still wiping tears from her eyes Erika nodded and lifted her upper body off of Erik's lap so that he could move out and rewrap her ankle. Instead Erik moved to Erika's side and put his hands under back and also under her knees and began to carry her to the second bedroom where there was a small bathroom and a bed along with a small closet full of clothes and also a full mirror next to it. Erik then slowly lowered Erika down onto the bed and put his hand near her ankle so that it would not hit the bed hard and cause her more pain. He then gently took off the wrap and noticed that both the coloring and the swelling had decreased to a more normal ankle but was still bad. He than rewrapped Erika's ankle as she looked around the small modest room in awe of how such a modest room could look so elegant with just a few pieces of furniture.

"This place is amazing Erik. How did you get such a modest room to look so elegant? Also thank you again for doing all this for me, you really don't have to." Erika said quietly while finishing looking around the room and than looking at Erik who was still wrapping her ankle before anything more happened to her.

"Just had to get a small salary from the current manager every month and than bought stuff that I thought would fit best in the room. Once again I feel bad about what happened to you and take some of the blame for not stopping you from twisting in another direction and hurting your ankle. This is the most I could do in that situation and besides you are my prisoner so why not heal you for the price of information as to the past. There all done, now come towards me and try standing gingerly on your feet only putting a small amount of pressure on it for me please." Erika nodded and slowly moved off the bed placing her hands gently on Erik's shoulders for support as she placed her foot down and put pressure on it.

As Erik watched Erik put pressure on her ankle he put his hands gently around her waist to catch her if she fell. "Well, it may not be that bad of a sprang as I first thought Erika since you are able to put pressure on it. Now put your arm around my waist or my shoulder and let's try walking on it slowly. Whenever your ready take a step." Erika nodded and put her hand around his waist mimicking his positioning on her waist and than took a slow, ginger step and immediately fell towards the ground but felt Erik's hands catch her from falling all the way to the ground and assisted her in getting back up to her normal height. Erik than lifted Erika back up off the ground and said as Erika laughed, "Well I guess you aren't quite ready to walk yet. That makes it all the more spoiling for you since I will need to carry you everywhere until you are able to walk on that ankle of yours. Now let's get you ready for bed shall we?" Erik than laughed as Erik looked mockingly horrified at him.

"Me spoiled? How can you say that kind of thing when I live a very simple life style? How do you suggest I get dressed when I cannot even stand on my own accord? Do tell." Erika replied in a hurt voice as Erik situated her better so that he could get out a set of pjs from the closet.

"Well you are being spoiled by me as you aren't even walking on your own legs. As to changing into other clothes I will help you but you will have your back to me so that I don't see anything. Does that sound okay to you little one?" Erik said while setting Erika down and allowing her to turn around and begin changing into more sleeping appropriate clothes. After a small struggle with her clothes Erika was finally dressed and ready for bed and was about to mention it when she realized what had Erik had called her.

"Did I hear you wrong or did you just call me little one Erik? Also will you please help me in getting into bed before I fall over with exhaustion?" Erika said hesitantly and was about to try and walk again on her own when Erik's arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up and than began to walk in the opposite direction of the bed. All though confused Erika began to say, "The bed is in that…" before Erik silenced her once more and shook his head in response to her quizzical look.

At a few moments' silence and Erika resting her head on Erik's shoulder she felt herself being lowered onto a soft object. She than heard Erik's voice saying, "That is not the room you are sleeping in Erika. You will be sleeping with me in my room. As to what I called you, I said little one. Is okay with you that I call you that Erika?" Erika nodded as she felt her head hitting the pillow and slowly began to fall asleep, but unfortunately was awoken by Erik as he put pressure on her stomach causing her to gasp for breath and open her eyes again to look into his eyes and feel a shiver of emotion shoot through her body. Erik chuckled and than said, "Did you think that you were going to sleep quite yet little one? Besides you have not answered my question. Please do answer it than I will consider getting ready for bed and going to sleep."

"It's fine that you call me that name Erik, it's just that well my friend used to call me that name and I guess I was surprised when you called me it. Also you couldn't of found a better way of waking me up than pressing on my stomach like that?" Erika said wearily unable to look back into Erik's eyes knowing that she would once again feel the wave of emotions shoot through her body.

Erik than said after pondering if he could of found of a better way to wake Erika, "Well that's good that I can call you that name because it really suites you. I had many ways of waking you up and I thought about all of the reactions to each one of them and could not think of how you would react to that one so I did it. I'm sorry if I hurt you at all doing that I..." This time it was Erika who put two fingers on Erik's lips and smiled calmly letting Erik know that he was rambling on and that she had gotten his point.

As Erik looked down Erika looked away still not wanting to look into his eyes. It was Erik's turn to smile as he slowly pulled Erika's face back towards him and leaned in and whispered into her ear, "So you do like me little one. Well just to make sure let's try something." As he finished pulling Erika's head he met her lips with his and kissed her at first gently and than slowly more insistently until Erika gave in and let him kiss her lips and steal her breath away.

As the pair finally separated Erika said while gasping for breath, "Well, I would… have to say the…same… thing to you Erik. I think… you also love me… whether you care to admit… it or not. Do you love me Erik?" Erik nodded unable to speak because of how breathless he was from his kiss with Erika.

After finally catching his breath again he looked once more into Erika's eyes but decided against kissing her again. Instead he said while lifting her gently into his lap, "Yes, Erika I do love you. I am going to go and get ready for bed so that we both get at least a little sleep tonight. I'll be right back." He than reluctantly set Erika back down and quickly went to get changed.

When he returned he saw that Erika was all ready underneath the covers but sitting up and waiting for him to return. When Erik finally came around the corner Erika gasped at what he was wearing. What Erika saw was a tight fitting shirt that opened at the neck line and than plunged towards his waist before rejoining again, also nicely fitted pants that Erika guessed were to be used in the Don Juan play if that took place. Erik laughed softly as he went around the bed and than gingerly got in on the other half of the bed before saying, "Trust me if you could see what you were dressed like little one it would come as no surprise that I am dressed like this. Now are you comfortable enough for sleeping? Also if you need anything over night please wake me up and ask me because I don't want you trying anything with that foot of yours just yet. Okay?"

"Yes I am very comfortable and ready to sleep in some ways but I also want to stay up and talk with you but that can wait for another day. I will wake you up if I need anything. Goodnight Erik and sweet dreams." Erika said quietly as she kissed Erik gently on the cheek and than fell asleep almost instantly when her head hit the pillow.

"Goodnight to you too Erika. Sweet dreams and let no nightmare haunt you. I will see you tomorrow." Erik whispered as he stroked Erika's hair one last time before turning over and falling asleep once his head hit the pillow.

A/N: Hey guess sorry it took so long to update but school and everything takes up a lot of my time. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time another memory is unlocked in Erika's mind but this one is even worse than the first. Will this affect her trust with Erik or will she be driven away from the man she was in love with for so many years forever! Keep reading and find out. Also please review and tell me how I am doing thank you.


	11. A Nightmare! Good or Bad?

As Erika slept another memory began to form inside her mind and prepared to be unleashed. As this memory was released it began to turn slowly into its truer form of a nightmare.

Pictures and words began to play in Erika's mind. First her mother was seen standing in front of some one or something saying, "I have no reason to stay here. I have told you what I know and anything else I should tell you about my lips are sealed on. Goodbye now and good luck with the information I gave you." Her mother, Zui, than began to turn and walk away when another shape step out of the shadows and walked quickly up to Zui and grabbed her wrist forcing her to remain where she was.

As Zui was pulled back towards the other shape a man's voice said in a hiss, "I beg to differ Zui you still have not given me the most valuable information that I want to know. Before you are truly free you have to tell me the name of **our** daughter's name. Do tell me." The man than stepped into the light and Erika saw to her horror that it was the Phantom of the Opera who had spoken to her mother of a daughter that was his. 

Zui quickly pulled farther away from the Phantom and said heatedly, "This is not your daughter as I have all ready told you Erik. I have someone whom I am married to and I went to see which one of you would be the father and it was him. Yet there is some good news for you, my daughter will have your eyes and also part of your name like I do. As to her name it will be Erika Phantom Opera, now please let me go I have to be home before my husband begins to worry about me. Goodbye forever Erik, I am not sorry that I met you but I can no longer see you after tonight. Hopefully my daughter will not see you as she is growing up." Her mother than quickly turned away and walked away from the Phantom and into the darkness praying that he would not try and see her or her daughter ever.

"Oh but your daughter shall see me no matter what you do Zui. For no matter how hard you try to stop it your daughter shall hold secrets of your life and also of me. I shall bide my time and wait for her to come into my hands but first I must see her and remember what she looks like as a child. Also I shall have to see if she does have my eyes. After that I will watch from a distance as she grows up and matures. No matter what those memories that you never told me about will belong to me if not than I shall make Erika mine for life." Erik hissed quietly as he retreated into the shadows and began to follow Zui to her house where he would wait until every one was asleep and than he could sneak in and see Erika.

The next moment Erika's dream was changed and she was standing in a dark room where she saw a shape walking towards a small bed that she guessed held her when she was a baby. Erika was snapped out of her musing when she heard a quiet voicing saying, "So this is Erika. What a beautiful woman she will become when she is grown up. Now let me see if she has my eye color as her mother said." The shape that Erika knew was the Phantom bent over and gently picked up the baby Erika and watched as she opened her eyes and looked directly into Erik's eyes. Erik smiled and than said still quietly to Erika unaware that a door had just been opened and another shape had joined them, "Well your mother wasn't lying to me about your eyes. You do have my same eyes and they are almost an identical perfection of mine except…"

Erik was cut off by her mother's kind voice saying, "Except that her eyes are not as steeling and unreadable as yours are. Also I thought I told you never to come and see me or my daughter ever. Please leave before my husband wakes up and calls the police on you, I don't want you to be arrested." Zui than quietly but quickly walked over and took Erika out of Erik's arms and laid her back down in the crib where she fell asleep instantly.

"I am not leaving without you and Erika Zui. This man only wanted you for your money and nothing else please come back with me and actually be loved for who you are. Either you come with me or I might just kill one of the three of you before the sun rises today." The Phantom said while placing his hands gently around Zui's waist and kissing her neck gently but was disappointed when Zui turned around a grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the house and than shoved him out the door and closed it without another word to him. As the nightmare began to fade Erika saw her mother leaning against the door.

Slowly tears came down her cheeks as she said, "Maybe I have made a mistake as he said. Hopefully he will listen to reason and not try anything more. If he does hear this I hope he will forgive me but I am doing what is best for all four of us but especially for Erika and him. Please forgive me Erik for I will never stop loving you no matter how hard I try to, please forgive me."

Erika awoke with a scream of, "No mom you're making a mistake!" Erika than tried to calm herself down before she thought any more about the memory that had just unlocked. "That is by far the hardest thing to watch besides watching her die at the hands of men who cared nothing for life."

"Erika is something wrong you're shaking and breathing rapidly?" A very sleepy Erik said while turning over to see if he could see what was wrong but was unable to so he sat up and wrapped his arm gingerly around Erika's waist so that she wouldn't try and get up and walk on her ankle.

"Nothing just a mem---er --- I mean a nightmare which is normal for me at least once in a while. I am really okay but I would like it if you could take to the edge of the lake where I could just sit and think for a while about what my nightmare was about, which I often do after it happens. Would you mind doing that for me?" Erika said still breathing rapidly because she was in the arms of the man who her mother had said she was the most like. She wasn't even like her own father but more like this stranger whom she had never know about until she was thirteen and her father was dying and had told her about what had happened when she was a child.

Erik than realized that this girl could possible be Zui Opera's daughter who he had watched grow and mature. "Of course I can do that for you Erika. Would you like to be left alone after I take you there or do you want me to stay with you?" Erik said whispering into Erika's ear while also beginning to stroke her hair and smooth it down from her tossing and turning.

"I would like if you stayed with me but be quiet and only speak if I ask you something. Thank you again for everything." Erika replied leaning back against Erik's chest and relaxed into his body as she used to with her Erik not knowing that this was the same man whom she had worked with at the carnival sixteen years ago. Erik smiled as Erika's body began to once again trust him and relax gently into his own body.

"Well let me get up and than let me take you to the edge of the lake Erika so that you can think about what your nightmare was about." Erik said stopping himself from kissing her bare shoulders gently and than kissing her neck. Instead he got up and carried Erik to the edge of the lake as he was asked to do but before he sat down he asked, "Is there anything you need Erika before I sit down?" Erika merrily shook her head and waited for him to sit down behind her so that she could lean back and think about this memory.

Suddenly the voice inside her head began again after so many years of silence saying, "_You know that if you ask him if he knew your mother he will figure out that you are the one he promised to take as his unless you gave him these memories of your mothers. By all means though give away who you are and become the second Christine in this story not like you all ready haven't become it. Trust your instincts Erika and you can't go wrong._" The voice than faded as Erika shook her head and began to think what she should do about the situation she was in.

"Erik, when I do leave this place will I continue to see and hear from you or will I lose contact with you forever?" Erika said quietly not wanting to look him in the eyes.

Shocked at the question Erik replied coolly knowing what he wanted to happen but that it would depend on Erika's choice, "I would like to stay in touch but the truth of the matter is that it is up to you whether or not we stay in touch after you leave this place. What do you want to do little one?" He than felt Erika's body tense slightly and knew that it would become more and more difficult for him to see her as time went by.

To Erik's surprise he heard, "I would like to keep in touch but I think that we should only see each other if I find it appropriate or if I send for you. That sound okay to you Erik?" Erik could only nod and thank the lord that he was going to in the least keep in touch with this young woman throughout his years. Erika smiled knowing that she had thrown him off his guard and that he would not really think very deep into her next question. Erika quickly said but still with enough fluency for Erik to understand the question, "Erik did you know a woman by the name of Zui Opera?" Erika than knew that he wouldn't understand what her relationship to this woman was because he was caught so off guard by the question.

Erika held her breath and her patience was rewarded when she heard Erik say into her ear, "Yes I knew her. She like you did stage work and all the other things you are doing. I had a relationship with her but it didn't last that long because she got engaged to a bastard who cared nothing for her except that she had money and could pay the bills, and have children for him. All though I do know that he loved his daughter before he died and left everything to her. Why do you ask me that Erika?" Erika flinched at Erik's words but even more because of his question.

"I was just wondering because some people that I knew from this place kept talking about her and how amazing she was at working back stage and I was just wondering if you had meet her or in the least heard of her. That's all. I think I'm ready to go back to bed since I've thought about my nightmare and know understand what it was about. Could you please take me back Erik?" Erika said trying not to give away anything that would give away her identity to this man.

"I will take you back in a few minutes Erika but I would like to think about something before I go to bed again. Would you mind waiting?" A very confused Erik said while beginning to stroke Erika's hair once more.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I do mind waiting because I know that you are exhausted and so am I from today's events. Please let's just go to bed Erik." Erika said quickly and than leaned gently into Erik's chest to influence him to do it. The trick worked and Erik got up and picked Erika up and brought her back to bed but instead of going to the other side of the bed immediately he sat down next to Erika and held her spell bound with his eyes.

"Erika something about this nightmare doesn't seem right. Please tell me what it really was and why you asked me those questions." Erik said putting a strand of hair back behind Erika's ear and waiting to hear the truth but instead he heard

Erika saying, "That really is what it was what it was Erik just a bad nightmare. As to the questions I was just curious nothing more than that. That is…" Erik cut her off knowing that she wasn't telling the truth and slowly bent over and kissed her lips gently for a second time that might.

When he finally released Erika from his grasp he said, "You do know that I can tell if you are telling the truth because of your eyes, which I will add are very pretty. Now you have the option of tell the truth or I will force you to do it. Which would you prefer?" When he regained control of her gaze he saw that she was challenging him to try and get the information out of her. With a sigh he said, "Very well little one as you wish." He than picked her up once again and set her down motioning for her to walk on her own without his assistance. Erika shivered slightly at the thought knowing that her ankle wasn't ready to have full pressure on it, but she had no choice unless she wanted to give in to Erik's demands so easily after only one little challenge. Suddenly and idea came to her mind and she merrily hopped across the room with ease and than leaned against the wall for support. In response Erika got a nod of approval before Erik once more was holding him in his arms.

"If you are trying to make these challenges difficult you are getting any where close to it. Especially for me since I have had to fight to get certain things in life." Erika said as Erik carried out into the main room again and merrily saw a shake of his head to say 'just wait and see they will get harder.' So they did and by about the tenth challenge Erika was about to give in and than decided that Erik was going to push her to the limits of her abilities before he threw in the towel.

"Now for this one I need you walk along the shoreline with me behind you blindfolded without hopping. Think you can do that Erika?" Erik said with a hint of amusement in his voice as he saw Erika close her eyes in absolute pain at the thought of doing it. "If you give in you know that you have to tell me what your nightmare truly was and the truth about why you asked those questions. You know that right little one?" Erik said in a more serious tone as he watched Erika nod her head in agreement.

After a moment of debating with herself she said while turning around to face Erik, "If my ankle weren't sprained I would gladly take that challenge on but as it is still hard enough to walk on it without falling to the ground I will have to give in to your demands Erik. I am not going to risk hurting myself just to keep something quiet." Erik nodded and lifted her up once more off the ground and took her back to his bedroom where a new bag of ice was waiting for them.

"While you tell me the truth I want you to ice your ankle because as you can see the swelling has increased again. Begin with this story whenever you are ready little one." Erik said gently and sympathetically into Erika's ear as he set her down gingerly and put the ice on her ankle, and than quickly moved behind Erik so that she could lean back and relax.

"The truth about my nightmare is that it was a memory unlocking from its keep from when I was young and I never knew it happened until my father told me before he died three years ago. It was about my mother and you when she was saying goodbye to you. You than forced her to tell her my name before letting her be free. You than followed her to our house and waited until we were all asleep than you came into my room to see if I had your eye color. Than my mother came in and you told her that you weren't going to leave without her and me. Also if she didn't agree to it than you said you would have to kill one of three of us before the sun rose. She than forced you out of the house and began to cry and wonder if she had made a mistake and hoped that you would forgive her for everything when you saw reason. As to my questions they were just to help me pick through this memory before I went back to sleep. That's all." Erik said wishing she had never said anything about even leaving the bed to think about it because she had just given herself away and was endangering her freedom as a single woman in the future because of what she had said.

"Well that is quite a story little one. So you really are Erika Phantom Opera in the flesh aren't you? Why didn't you just tell me that so that you wouldn't have to go through all those tests before you actually gave in and told me this?" Erik said quietly to Erika while beginning to stroke her hair to assist her in relaxing into his body, which happened almost instantly while he waited for Erika to answer his questions.

Eventually Erika said quietly not wanting Erik to stop what he was doing, "Yes it really is me Phantom. Is it not amazing how much I've grown up since you last saw me? I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to reveal my true identity to you unless it absolutely necessary that is why I went through all those test before giving in. Does that all make sense to you Phantom?" She than shifted slightly and causing Erik to lift her up on to his lap where she laid her head gently under his chin and than moved gently up causing him to groan with pleasure.

"Now that's not fair Erika. So may ask as to why aren't my age since that would be the most likely explanation since sixteen years have past since I last saw you at the carnival when we were both being forced to work there." Erik said even though he thoroughly enjoyed Erika doing that. Erik than began to laugh as Erika turned around and stared at him in complete astonishment that he had lied to her about him working with her. He than said, "Yes Erika I am the same person who you fell in love with sixteen years ago, and yes I do remember that time. I still remember it even though it has been that long. So please tell me why you are not my same age."

"Even though I came back to the past I am unable to age until I return to the other world and even than I would still be the same age I was when I left until my birthday came around and I turned a year older. That's why I am not the same age as you are even after so many years. That's why I am the same age as I was sixteen years ago." Erika said quietly smiling into his neck after she finished speaking to him about the topic. Erik could no longer resist kissing her gently on her shoulders and than slowly moving up to her neck and than finally to her lips. As Erik gently pulled her closer to him he kisses her shoulder's lightly not wanting to startle her. He than slowly moved up and kissed her neck and than as she tried to speak she only was able to say, "Erik…" before his lips once more met hers and he stole her breath away again until she began to struggle breath. Erik than withdrew reluctantly wanting to stay like that forever.

"This won't change anything about my feelings towards Christine Daae Erika, I promise. Now let's go to sleep shall we before we get no sleep at all tonight." Erika nodded and she slowly fell asleep in Erik's arms like she had done in the carnival. Erika fell asleep thinking about what Erik had said and wondering if he would keep his promise about his feelings towards Christine. Eventually she fell asleep after putting that daunting question of to the side.


	12. Oh Oh Trouble Arrives

"I am going to keep you here a little longer Erika whether you cooperate with me or if I have to sprain your ankle again." A very annoyed Erik said while trying to find the head hole to his shirt.

"Well you're one good liar Erik considering you promised that I could go after two weeks. One for healing my ankle and the second week so that when a performance was being rehearsed I would know everything about working in the rafters and also down below helping with lines. You really do need to learn how to keep your promises Erik." Erika replied exasperated as she walked over and helped a still struggling Erik with his shirt. "But I guess if I have no choice in the matter I guess I can enjoy the time I spend here with you." Erika continued with a sigh while turning to go back to the closet and find a top shirt for layering her outfit with but felt Erik's hand grab her wrist and gently pull her back towards him. Not knowing what to expect Erika said startled, "Erik what are you doing?" but got nothing in reply but a small, thin smile.

Finally, there bodies touched and Erik pulled Erika closer to his chest and thought for a second that her body tensed slightly but it was gone before he could tell if it actually happened. "I know what I said Erika. I don't have short-term memory loss or anything like that. It's just that I really enjoy your company and I know that when I let you go I will see you less and less until I never see you again. I just want to postpone that time for little longer, that's all Erika." Erik said while tightening his grip around Erika's waist as she tried to push away and look into his eyes. "I know I promised that my feelings towards Christine wouldn't be changed but once again I lied because I am beginning to fall in love with you and feel as if there is no reason to continue teaching Christine Daae. Please help me decide Erika I am lost on which way to turn." Erik said quietly to Erika as tears began to well up once more in his eyes just like all the other times he had tried to decide between Christine and Erika.

Erik was snapped out of his musings by Erika's voice saying, "I need you to continue to love Christine Erik. I know that will be hard for you but it is what's best for Christine, you, and myself. Besides I can still see you all though it may not be every day of the month and year, I will make sure that it is at least once or twice a week that you and I meet. Please go back to the way things were before you met me and Christine was the only thing in your life besides your music that was important to you. Remember though that I am your friend and I will see you as often as I can throughout the year and performances. Okay?" Erik nodded as Erika wrapped her arms around Erik's waist and smiled into his chest praying that he would keep his word to her and also that she would be able to keep under cover for at least a while longer until Raoul came into the picture and than Erik would be more concerned with that relationship to notice her unlocking things bit by bit until her mission was complete and she could go back home to her own time. The thought of returning to her own time made her whimper slightly and feel more nausea that she had ever felt in her whole life except for when she had pneumonia. Erik lifted her gently up and than set her down on his lap as he sat down on the bed while still keeping his arms around her waist, and Erika did the same.

After a few moments silence Erika heard, "Yes that does sound okay Erika. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't lose you too soon. So will you stay another week with me?" Erik said while holding back tears as he felt Erika tighten her grip on his waist in agreement. "Good than you and I should finish getting dressed before we review what you have learned for up above and than I have a surprise for you that I hope you will like." Erik continued while slowly letting go of Erika's waist and turned around to finish putting his clothes on. Erika did the same and the pair finished getting dressed in silence.

When we next see the pair they are standing on a small catwalk where Erika is moving quickly as Erik tells her things to do. "Just a question but will I really be moving this quickly in an actual performance?" Erika gasped as she continued to struggle to tie a knot that wouldn't tie and was beginning to frustrate her.

"No actually it won't be this hard but I want you to be ready for when anything happens. Also look at how much slack you have and than try again." Erik said as he touched Erika's hands with such a gossamer affect that to Erika it felt as if the wind had just blown by her. Erika nodded and at last tied a perfect knot. "Very good Erika. You have really learned everything quickly and extremely well in a short amount of time. You are definitely ready for both up here and down below with lines during a performance. Go ahead and rest and than I will tell you about the surprise that I have for you." Erik said quietly as he sat down and motioned for Erika to join him before she collapsed in exhaustion.

As Erika sat down she leaned against Erik's chest turning her back to him slightly and began to allow herself to cry. Erik slowly put his arms around her small frame and gently slide her down lower on his chest and began to wipe her tears away, than bent over and kissed her neck and than to his surprise he found Erika's lips waiting for his. Just as Erik was about to kiss Erika his oh so wonderful scar went and decided to burn so hard that Erika actually felt heat coming through her clothing onto her skin. Both of them whimpered and than screamed from the unbearable pain. "No please don't do this to me I need…" Erik attempted to say but was silenced by the pain. When he looked at Erika he almost stopped breathing when he saw that the scar was hurting her as well.

After what seemed like hours the pair were able to move away from each other and caught their breaths before Erika said, "That was really bad Erik. Why do you think it also affected me though? I wonder." Erik on the other hand could do nothing but think the same thing and wonder why it was happening worse than ever.

"I think I know why it is happening. That was probably a reminder of the promise that I would go back to the way things were before you came into my life. It probably affected you as well because you were letting me do that without a struggle. That's probably why it hurt both of us and also why it was as bad as it was. Does that all make sense?" Erik said still trying to regain control over his breathing. When he looked he saw that Erika was nodding but tears were still falling down her cheeks in both agony at her own wound but also in sympathy towards Erik since he had to live with this kind of curse for the rest of his life.

As Erika was about to speak she looked just beyond Erik and saw a second Erik who smiled and than disappeared once again into the shadows. "Erika what's wrong? It looks as if you have seen a ghost. What happened?" Erik said while assisting Erika to her feet and than began to lead her back towards his house.

"I must have been dreaming because I saw a second you behind you in the darkness. Yet it disappeared before I could tell if it was an illusion or if it was real." Erika said while trying to recover from the thought that it could have possibly been the Phantom from the future. Erika shivered at the thought of that being true and causing her seal her fate with him sooner.

One Week Later 

"All right well there's your house Erika. Please keep in touch and I can't wait to see you again hopefully soon." Erik said as he wrapped his arms around Erika's waist for one final time before she was out of his grasps for a while.

"I will keep in touch I promise. Besides it won't be long until I practically live in the opera house because of all the performances I will have to put on. I will see you probably next weekend." Erika replied while closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of Erik's body against hers and missing it all ready, but it ended too quickly because Erik's scar began to burn again causing Erika to move away. "Thank you again Erik for these past three weeks. They were some of the best times I've ever had since I've lived in Paris. I will see you soon." Erika continued so dismayed at the actions she had to take to protect Erik and herself. Erika than turned and began to walk back to the house.

Erik's brain finally finished its personal battle and he cried, "Erika wait!" To his relief he saw Erika freeze just as she was reaching the door. Erik than quickly closed the distance between Erika and him as he said, "Is there anyway that I could see you sooner than next weekend? Maybe during a production rehearsal since you won't be doing much and than that way you could talk and see me, and also I can make sure that everything is perfect from what I taught you while I am at it. We could do that continuously until you actually have the performance. Is that okay?" Erika smiled and nodded her head as Erik's lips once more joined with hers in a kiss that could have lasted longer.

Yet out of nowhere a voice says, "Well there you are Erika I have been worried sick about you. Now where have you been staying young lady explain yourself!" Erik and Erika separated quickly and than turned to see Erika's father standing in the doorway tapping his foot in irritation.

"I sent you two notes papa telling you that I was at the opera house with Erik who was helping me heal my ankle after I sprained it. Than I got to know the place a bit better, I also practiced my jobs for a performance." Erika replied also irritated that her father had cut in so rudely.

"Those notes were signed by someone named O.G. not by you." Her father replied crossly wishing this strange man would remove his arms from around **his** daughter's waist.

"That's a nickname for me papa. Besides you can trust that I am in good hands and won't fall into a trap because there are people who are looking out for me. Now go back inside and I will be there in a minute for dinner." Erika said exasperated and watched as her father turned back into the house, than turned her attention back to Erik and said, "Yes Erik it's fine if I see you than but…" Erika was unable to finish her sentence as she was cut off as Erik continued his kiss and in doing so told Erika that he would hear no buts as to them meeting.

"Now that I have an agreement Erika I will let go in before your father comes out and yells at us again. I will see you sometime this week when you are working on a performance. Sleep well little one." Erik whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind Erika's ear and than traipsed his hand down Erika's neck until his fingers met her now covered shoulders. Suddenly he felt a hand against his face and when he looked he saw that Erika was smiling as she touched just below his jaw. _Good god is she beautiful but so Christine. I guess I will have to just get used to the two of us just being friends_. Erik thought as he watched Erika's body shift gently in his arms.

"Yes I guess I will go but I would much rather stay with you. I hope you sleep well also Erik. I will see you on Tuesday when we actually begin practicing for our performance." Erika said as she withdrew her hand from Erik's neck and turned to go in the door as Erik released her waist. "Goodnight." She said over her shoulder as she disappeared into the house.

"Good night Erika." Erik replied as he disappeared into the shadows and began heading back to the opera house.

"Is he a nice man Erika? He seems to me like he has some feelings towards you or am I mistaken?" Her father inquired as he served a delicious looking meal that Erika could not resist beginning to drool over.

"Yes, he is really nice and we are just friends all though it appears that we are more than that. This meals looks delicious papa, may I begin eating?" Erik said desperately trying to get off the subject of her and Erik. When she looked up she saw that she had succeeded and that she could begin eating her oh so tempting dinner before her father could get back on the topic. "I am going straight to bed after dinner since I have work tomorrow and need to be well rested." Erika continued through a mouth full of food.

"Okay but at some point we will talk about him and you. No buts young lady we are going to talk about it." Her father replied gently as he saw Erika get up and begin to clean away her now empty plate. Without another word Erika went into her room and in that moment decided that she would be better off with her father and safer from her feelings towards Erik. The moment Erika thought his name she began to feel alone and as she slowly sank down the wall she began to cry.

As she was crying she heard a deep masculine voice say, "Well now you know why it was so hard for your mother to try and put me out of her life and was unsuccessful in doing the same for you Miss. Opera." When Erika looked up she saw the Phantom leaning against her windowsill, looking down at her.

"Are you the Phantom from the future?" Erika said as she wiped tears away, stood but did not move any closer to the Phantom. As she watched the Phantom also stand she noticed that his movements were not intended to intimidate her but to help her relax and tell her to trust him. "Please answer me monsieur. I would like to know if you are the Phantom from the future or not." Erika continued, as she heard no reply from the Phantom.

Suddenly a harsh laughter rang though the room and when Erika looked up she saw that this truly was the Phantom from the future since his voice was much deeper than the Erik she had gotten to know and trust. The Phantom's voice than ensued as the laughter died saying, "Yes, Erika! I am the Erik from the future and I am here to give you one final warning before I resort to the more drastic measure of having to seal your fate with me in blood for life. Is that what you really want to push me to Erika or would you prefer to remain a free woman in the future?" Erika than stopped breathing as she realized that he had been the voice that had talked to her in her mind.

"So it was you who I saw in the opera house and you were also the voice that spoke to me in my mind? Why are you doing this to me? I came here for a good reason, not to screw everything up in the past." Erika said beginning to move backwards, feeling for the doorknob so that she could just open the door and escape the Phantom for a short time but found that it was locked from the outside.

"Yes all that you just said I was and also what happened is true. I am the voice inside your mind and yes you also saw me behind the past me in the opera house. As to why I am doing this it is because the more secrets you unlock the closer you draw to sealing you your fate with me when you return to the future since I have also received those flashes of memories that you have so far unlocked. Yes, you came here for a good reason but you are not doing those three fools any good because I have blocked your transmission to them so when your memories unlock they go straight to me. They think that you are slacking and that you are not trying to unlock the secrets and help them find me but in truth I am causing this all to happen and you have no way of escaping the fate that I showed you the day you left for the past." The Phantom said and watched as every word made Erika cringe at the thought about her fate had all ready being sealed.

After a few moments Erika broke the silence between them by saying, "You bastard! You knew all along that I would not heed your warning, which just helped you turn the tables and make me play right into your hands. I should have known you would play with my feelings towards you and now that I know your truer self I see that I can't even trust this Erik that I thought I could trust with everything. Raoul should have killed you when he had the chance, and not have listened to Christine's plea not to." Erika than casually began to walk past the Phantom but than quickly turned and drew a knife, but was unable to get even close to the Phantom's throat as his hand grabbed her wrist causing her to fall into him. He than turned her around and forced her to put her knife to her own throat, and than forced her stand up without struggling against him because of the risk of being cut by her own hands.

As the Phantom began to force her towards her bed he hissed into her ear, "So you thought you could kill me Erika? Well you are unfortunately mistaken in thinking that I will be so easily taken down. Besides you will be coming back with me to the future and will unlock your secrets there with me in the present. No one will remember that you were even here or know that anything in their lives changed. Now sit!" He than forced Erika down on her bed while taking the knife out of her hands so that she could not try and attack him when he took his attention away from her when he tied her legs and arms up. He than knelt down and tied her legs together at the ankle tightly, causing Erika to whimper quietly in pain. He than stood again and went behind Erika on the bed and pulled her hands back and tied them in the same manner as her feet.

"You're hurting me! Besides you won't get away with this since I still have my voice and everyone in the neighborhood will hear me if I scream. You will than be arrested for trying to kidnap me and…" Erika said furiously trying to get away but was silenced by a gag that came and made her immediately speechless from even being able to finish her sentence let alone scream for help.

"Not if I can help it Miss. Opera besides I don't take chances with young girls like you trying to get someone to save them. You can't escape from me and there is nothing you can do about it." The Phantom said as he laughed softly into her ear and finished tying the gag, and than moved back in front of Erika. He than picked her up and began to carry her on his shoulder and walked straight through the closet into a time warp. Erika felt herself being lowered but reminded herself that she was still under the Phantom's control. No matter what Erika tried to do she could not keep herself from being consumed by darkness and remembering no more. "That's better Erika. Rest and than wake up in your own time with me, than I shall proceed with sealing your fate to me as my wife." The Phantom said as he tightened his grip on Erika so that she would not fall out of the time warp before they reached their destination.

As Erika slowly woke up she found herself in a small room that was not her own. "Am I in the future now? Am I now the Phantom's prisoner?" Erika said as she sat up and looked as her hand brushed up against something." A note. I wonder from whom." Erika said as she gently opened the note and read:

_Dear Erika,_

_I hope all is okay. Welcome back to the future. There is a light just to your right. Turn that on and than change into some more modern clothes since some would think the clothes you are wearing now are a little old fashioned, than please join me outside your room when you're finished. See you soon._

_Sincerely yours,_

Phantom 

Erika than quickly followed the Phantom's instructions and left the room to meet up with him.

When Erika left her room she saw the Phantom working at his organ on something. Erika cleared her throat to announce her presence to the Phantom. "So you are finally awake Erika. I trust you liked your room and quarters well enough." The Phantom said as he turned around to face her. "Please come join me. Tell me did you have fun exploring my past and unlocking your mother's secrets?" He continued as he made room for Erika on the small bench in front of the organ.

"Yes I found that small room very comfortable and nice. Yes, indeed I did have fun exploring your past but unlocking my mother's secrets was just a little painful and unpredictable. Otherwise everything was going just fine until **you **showed up and brought me back here, wherever here is." Erika replied as she sat down next to the Phantom. Her attention than drifted to the object that the Phantom had been working on before she entered. "Are these blue prints for a new opera house Phantom? What are you planning to do with them?" Erika gasped as she looked at the detail that he had put into the design.

"Yes indeed they are blue prints Erika. I am guessing those three balloons told you that I might be doing this and that is why you needed to go into **my** past so that you could find out if I was still alive so that they could stop me from completing my project. Yet their plan has failed and now I hold in my possession their only hope of protection, you, and with you not there to protect them you also have to watch as their nightmare unfurls into a reality. You also have no choice but to serve me and be of assistance in this endeavor by helping me rebuild and run this new opera house under my command." The Phantom said as he looked at Erika and watched as she shivered from the words that had been spoken to her. After a small pause the Phantom continued by saying, "You will have no choice in the matter Erika. Also please call me Erik like you did in the past."

As Erik stroked Erika's hair and than turned to go back to his work, Erika's voice was heard quietly saying, "Of course Erik. Is there nothing else that you want more than this? If there is tell me what it is and maybe I can grant it." Erika's hand than joined Erik's and stopped him from continuing to draw on the blue prints.

Erik smiled than ensued with, "Well, there are a couple of things I might like better than this if you can grant them. One is finish unlocking the last of your mother's secrets for me. Second, is loving me and me alone for the rest of your life, and maybe become my wife if I find you to be the right one for me. Lastly, you must give up your job with Raoul, Firmin, and Andre and from now on serve me." As he finished speaking he felt Erika's hand move quickly away from his wrist. When he looked around he saw Erika staring out of a small window thinking about what Erik had just said.

"I can grant those but I do object to the second wish because of my age. I will most definitely try and do the third thing but it may not be that easy to do. Erik, could you please tell me where I am?" Erika said still not looking back at Erik. She than felt two strong arms placed around her waist and than Erik's head on her shoulder looking out at the same view as Erika.

"I'm glad that you will try and grant these requests of mine darling. As to the second condition it should make no difference about your age because in the past it seemed that you loved me. Do you still love me even though you're in the future? You don't have to go to them to tell them you quit because I've all ready written a note explaining everything, and all it needs is your signature with mine. Right now you are in the house that I am renting for a short amount of time but with your permission I would like to move to your old house since this place is much too small for two people to live in. Is that okay with you?" Erik said as he kissed Erika's neck gently before he moved away from her again.

After a few moments Erika turned around to face Erik and said, "You have made a good point Erik. Yes, although I've tried to deny it I do still love you. As to moving back to my old house, I am perfectly content to do that as this place is really small like you said for two people to live in. When do we begin moving?" Erika than reached and grabbed the blue prints and carefully folded them before putting them in a protective case.

Shocked at Erika's readiness to agree to his terms he said, "We can begin moving now since the car is outside and the piano was all ready here we can be moved back into your house by midday. So shall we my dear?" When he looked to where Erika was and he saw that she was all ready gone getting everything ready so as to leave sooner. He than got up and walked over to his bedroom to see that everything was packed and ready to be loaded.

"Is this really all you have Erik? If so than lets load up the car and get going." Erika said causing Erik to jump as he realized that she was right next to him. Erik nodded and together they loaded the car and headed towards Erika's old house. Erik assisted Erika out of his car and than began to carry his few belonging into the master bedroom.

"Welcome home darling." Erik said over his shoulder as Erika entered looking around in amazement at how little the house had changed over the amount of time she had been gone. "I have been taking care of the place during your absence Erika. Do you still remember the place well enough?" Erik continued as he unpacked and placed his things in the few drawers that were in the dresser and not taken over by Erika's clothes.

"It is exactly how it was before I left. Even my room is the same but slightly refurnished but for whom I do not know. Yet I am sure that I will find out sooner or later." Erika said breathlessly as she touched a door that she had once kicked when she was having a tantrum.

Slowly Erika touched her parents' bed, closet, mirror, and dresser wishing that certain events had never occurred in her life. Erika began to feel dizzy and as her world began to spin she heard, "Erika another memory is unlocking hang in there." Erika than closed her eyes as she fell into Erik's arms and let the memory begin its revealing.

A/N: Hey guys so this is a really long chapter and is 15 pages long on my document. Listen I am only updating because I have one really faithful reviewer. So please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to Phantomgossamer91 for all your helpful suggestions I hope that this chapter answers some of your questions and also adds a small profile to Erika. Thank you everyone for reading this story and please review.


	13. Sealing of Fate?

Slowly Erika touched her parents' bed, closet, mirror, and dresser wishing that certain events had never occurred in her life. Erika began to feel dizzy and as her world began to spin she heard, "Erika another memory is unlocking hang in there." Erika than closed her eyes as she fell into Erik's arms and let the memory begin its revealing.

Now On to the story

Slowly the memory came into focus and Erika realized that she was standing in the exact same bedroom except that it was not her future she was looking at but her past since her parents were sleeping soundly together. Yet Erika knew that there was no way this could be the memory because everything had a clue for both the Phantom and herself as to what is going to happen in the future. Erika's guess was proven correct when her mother began to toss and turn in her sleep, and began to mumble things under her breath words that could not be heard. After about five minutes Zui sat bolt up right breathing heavily and sweating. "What's wrong darling are you okay?" Her father asked as he rolled over and looked over at his wife who had gotten out of bed and was getting a robe on as she turned around to face her father again.

After a slight pause Zui replied calmly, "Yes darling, I just had a bad dream and also I need to check in on Erika to make sure everything is okay. I will be back in a few minutes." She than turned around and began to walk towards Erika's room. As Zui entered the room she walked over and picked the sleeping Erika out of her crib. She than gently sat in a rocking chair and after a few seconds gently touched Erika's forehead as she closed her eyes and sighed heavily as if she was letting go of everything that had just happened. "There unfortunately another memory that I must hide inside you my dearest. Let me tell you something. I know that the Phantom someday will find out these memories and proceed in sealing your fate to him. But he is a patient man and will bide his time until you fall in love with him and than slowly take you in until you willingly marry him. Yet there is a way to help procrastinate and keep you safe until **_it _**is removed and than you are once more at his mercy. This is how you find it…" Her mother than began to sing in the most beautiful voice that Erika had every heard from her mother and this is what she said,

"Remember the place where, you and I would play,

It was our own little world that no one could ruin,

No matter what they said. Darling go back to that spot,

And find a special thing that was made for you and I.

Find that and always know that I am there with you, go

And find it and protect yourself with me by your side forever

And ever."

The memory slowly began to fade and as the image of her mother died Erika saw her father join her mother and place his hands around her mother and her before the memory was gone forever. As Erika sat bolt up right, pale as a sheet of paper she screamed, "Mom what do you mean? No don't leave me I need you more than you know!" Erika than began to cry as she felt Erik wrapped his arms around her and hold her tightly to him as if he knew that is what she needed the most right now.

After Erika stopped crying she heard Erik whisper softly into her ear, "I don't know about you but I definitely did not understand that clue of your mother's. Did you figure it out darling?" He than hugged her once more before assisting her up.

"Did you move or put anything away in my room Erik when you refurnished it?" Erika said and sighed in relief when she saw Erik shake his head. "Good because I would like to revisit something while **you** finish unpacking our stuff. Be right back." Erika continued with a small laugh as she quickly left the room and walked into her old room.

After a small look around her room Erika recited the song quietly under her breath while she moved forward, than side to side, than back. She than ran into a small toy princess castle that her mother and her had always played with while pretending that they were the rulers of the palace. After opening the castle gently Erika brought out a small box. As Erika slowly opened the box she saw a sterling silver necklace that was shaped like a goddess holding a light blue stone. In complete shock Erika gasped, "This is topaz! Mom you used to always wear this when you went to the opera house. I am guessing that was so that the Phantom would not try and drag you back down with him and force you to marry him even if you were already married to another man. Thank you for thinking about the possibility of that also happening to me and so you took matters into your own hands and ensured that I would not fall into that kind of trap. Thank you." Erika than hurriedly put the necklace around her neck and left the room to rejoin Erik in her parents' room.

As she entered the room she did not see Erik but than she felt his arms on her shoulders and slowly moving up towards her neck where her necklace was. Erika quickly pulled away from Erik and turned around to face him as he said, "So you did find what you were after Erika? Now let me think what it could be that would make you so defensive about me moving my hands towards your neck. Is the object possibly a necklace, or something else? Please tell me Erika." He than grabbed her arm gently and than forced her over to the bed.

As Erik sat down next to her Erika said, "No actually I didn't…" Erika than felt Erik's lips join hers in a small kiss before he released her Erika realized that he knew that she was lying.

As Erik slowly pulled away he knew Erika's defenses were low. He than reached his hand to her neck and felt a small chain that had not been there before. "Since when were you wearing this necklace Erika? I don't think I remember you wearing it when we first came here." He than forced Erika to look him in the eyes and realized that this was why she had intended to lie to him because she had found the object in the riddle. "You have to tell me the truth Erika. Now tell me why you were trying to lie to me earlier?"

Slowly Erika said, "I wasn't wearing this when we first came in Erik but when I went into my room I went over to the jewelry box that was on the desk and grabbed this necklace and put it on. That is why I asked if you had moved anything around in my room Erik. I wasn't trying to lie to you but I thought you would get mad at me for acting like such a little girl, but obviously I was wrong, I'm sorry." Erika than looked down at her feet and waited for Erik to answer.

"May I see the necklace Erika?" Erik said quietly and watched as Erika looked up at him calmly and shook her head firmly and than looked back down again at her feet. Erik smiled quietly and than continued by saying, "Well, I am sure at some point in time I will see this necklace Erika but only when you are ready to show me. Let us go shopping now and than cook dinner and get ready for bed since we are both probably tired from today's events." He than got up and began getting ready to go shopping but did not hear Erika following his lead or even hear a small reply. Instead he turned around and saw Erika staring out the window at the bustling town below. Erik slowly joined her and placed his arms next to hers but said nothing for a while.

The silence was broken when Erika said, "How can you hate this world so much Erik? What did you ever do to them to make them hate you in such a way? I just don't understand because they never treated me like that even when I was a young girl and ran wild through the streets of Paris. " Erik than tightened his grip on Erika's arms but remained silent thinking how best to answer her question.

"I hate this world only because of how they treated me when I was a child. I guess the only reason they hate me is because I am not the same as they are and also because I am not perfect. Compared to you who are a perfect model of this society without any flaws in your physique, you're a model of a well- raised Paris girl who had every luxury in the world that you could want." Erik said quietly as he pulled Erika's hair away from her face and watched as she nodded quietly in understanding. "Come now Erika, cheer up and let us get going before it gets to late out for us to do our shopping for this week." Erik continued as he squeezed Erika's arms gently and than pulled away slowly. Erika quietly followed still not saying anything but was surprised when Erik turned around and picked her up bridal style. Erika could not help but begin laughing girlishly and than look into Erik's eyes. What she saw was an exact mirror of her own eyes within a man who had lived a life of solitude and rejection of everyone else. "That's better Erika now are you going to stay happy or are other measures going to be needed to be taken to keep you like this?" Erik said jokingly as he carried Erika careful down the stairs and than set her down gently once he reached the door.

Still laughing lightly Erika replied, "All right Erik you win. This will make me happier until I see someone treat you like you're not human. That will just put a damper on my evening with you." She than grabbed a cloak from the hanger and met Erik at the door. Erik smiled and than quickly followed Erika out the door and into the crowded streets of Paris. "So what do you want for dinner this week Erik? It is probably best if we plan for a week at a time so that we don't find ourselves short on food." When she got no answer she said, "I will go and choose some food that I think you might like and meet you back at the house. Bye now." Erika than turned and walked and began to search for the necessary ingredients for a weeks worth of food.

As she was returning to the house she passed an alley and out of nowhere two arms grabbed her arms and another pair put tape over her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Erika than heard behind her a muffled cry and when she turned around she saw that it was Erik. A voice broke the silence between the two when it said, "That's was all to easy. Now for moving them into the house and making them our servants for a while as we were ordered to do." A small shiver of laughter ran through the group as Erika and Erik were grabbed and roughly shoved into the house, upstairs and than shoved into her parents' room. As Erika turned around and ran for the door she heard the lock click on the outside.

As Erika sank slowly down the wall she felt Erik catch her gently around the waist and carry her over to the bed. As Erik lay down next to Erika he felt her body shift closer to his own. Slowly Erik sat up slightly and than said, "You can come lay with me if you want to Erika. Would that help you feel better?" Erika nodded quietly and than moved closer and rested her head gently on Erik's chest and fell asleep quickly. Erik also fell asleep and for once he felt like he had a goal in life other than to keep breathing and that was to protect Erika with whatever means were necessary.

After several hours Erik woke up and saw Andre, Firmin, and Raoul standing at the foot of the bed waiting for one of the two to wake up. Erik quickly woke up and as Raoul started speaking Erika woke up and gasped lightly in surprise, "Well good afternoon to the two of you. Erika is this why you were slacking? It was because you were with _him_ instead of actually doing your job or am I getting this all wrong?" Andre and Firmin than moved and separated Erika from Erik before either one could fully get their reflexes back to full.

"That's not at all what happened Raoul! I went into the past and was unlocking the secrets but the Phantom had rewired the device to send the memories only to him and not to you. He than came and kidnapped me and brought me back here. Let me go! I am not yours to command and you know it." Erika screamed as her hands were tied behind her back and she was being pulled towards Raoul who gently caught her and stilled her struggling body.

"Good than you will be coming with us. As for the Phantom… well let's just say there is nothing left for him anymore so guards take him and have him killed." Raoul said calmly and watched as the Phantom struggled to escape the guards' grasps and reach Erika, and than slowly turned guiding Erika along the corridor.

Just as Erika was about to leave the house she heard Erik's voice say, "No matter what happens Erika I will find a way to save you from them condemning you to a fate that is not in your future. My goal is to protect you and I now realize that. Be patient with me and I will deliver." Erika turned around gently, smiled and than walked out of the house wishing that she could rush back and embrace Erik once again.


	14. A Promise Well Kept

When the door closed behind Raoul Erik turned towards Erika and after a moment's silence said slowly, "I know you were not intending on showing me your necklace so soon, but please if it can help me rescue you I have to know what it is. Please Erika." He than touched Erika's face gently as she reached towards her neck and lightly touched the small silver chain that hung around her neck, and pulled out the necklace revealing the pendent of the goddess holding the blue topaz stone. "This was your mother's Erika. Please take it off so that I can help you." Erik continued softly watching as Erika's body tensed slightly at the idea of taking off her mother's necklace but slowly reached to the back of her neck and loosened the chain but paused and did not take it off fully.

"Promise me that if I take this off you will not try and seal my fate to you yet. Also that you will give it back to me once you have rescued me. Only than will I take this off." Erika said as she looked into Erik's eyes to ensure that he was telling the truth and that he would keep his promise to her.

Without breaking eye contact with Erika Erik sighed and than said, "I promise Erika. I will wait until you are ready to seal your fate with me. I also promise to give it back to you once I have rescued you." Erika smiled and placed the necklace in Erik's hand and sighed. As Erika moved away Erik placed his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him again but only smiled in response to Erika's gasp and quizzical look. When at last their bodies touched Erika tired to push away but felt Erik dig his nails into her back daring her to her try again. As Erika's body relaxed Erik bent his head down and kissed Erika gently as he moved one side of her shirt and began to entwine the chain around the strap of the tank top that Erika always wore underneath her shirt. As he finished he said, "Don't give it to me. I just meant don't wear it around your neck. Keep it hidden well and make sure that Raoul doesn't see it." Erika nodded numbly and was surprised when Erik cupped her chin is his hands and lifted her face up into a pair of brilliantly, clear, fey hazel eyes.

As Erik pulled Erika's face gently towards his there was a knock at the door and as Raoul entered Erik released Erika so quickly that Erika thought she would lose her balance and fall over but Erik caught her gently around the waist and waited for Erika to find her balance but did not release her waist as she turned to face Raoul. Raoul smiled but Erik saw that it was strained which caused Erik to smile inwardly as he thought, "_Good he's jealous because I am ruining his plans of making Erika forget me._" Erik's musings were broken when Raoul began speaking by saying, "We have changed our minds about killing you Phantom. Instead we shall ask that you give us your blue prints to the new opera house." He paused and slowly looked at Erika and continued, "As for you. For your freedom you must help me find a necklace. The necklace is made of sterling silver, which forms the shape of a goddess and in her hands she holds a blue topaz stone. Find that for me and you shall be free. Go now and bring me what we wish to have and I shall set you both free." Erik and Erika nodded and headed up the stairs.

Once the pair entered Erika's room. Erika turned and said, "What are we going to do Erik? You wouldn't dare give him the blueprints that you have worked so hard on. I wouldn't dare give him this necklace since it's my only link to my mother that is personal. Erik what are we going to do?" Erika said as she sat down as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

Erik smiled and as he kneeled in front of Erika she looked up at Erik as he said, "That is why you make duplicates of everything. I made two of that necklace and made two blueprints one with less detail than the other so they will be tricked into thinking that I have not gotten farther than that throughout these many years. I am no fool Erika, I know how to outsmart them, remember I did it once before. Cheer up dearest, now wait here a while I go get the stuff." Erika nodded as Erik stood and disappeared into Erika's closet. He than returned to find Erika once more looking out the window again, "What's wrong Erika? I thought you said you would be happy. Tell me what's on your mind." Erik said gently as he placed his hands gently around Erika's waist and kissed the top of her head.

"He won't let me go Erik. I know better than to trust Raoul when he promises something." Erika said quietly as she leaned against Erik's chest and closed her eyes as Erik tightened his grip around her waist and allowed her to relax, but than changed his grip and leaned Erika backwards and gently kissed her only deepening slightly than gently trailing down and kissing the base of her neck and heard a low moan before straightening.

"No one in life ever keeps their promises in this world Erika. If he tries to take you from me he shall snap my patience but remember little one you still hold a weapon in the breast pocket of your inside shirt, use it to get away if I am unable to get you back in my arms?" Erik whispered as Erika's eyes slowly opened, and as one of his hands drifted to where the small dagger that still lay dormant from when she had first gained it at the carnival in the past.

Erika slowly remembered that she had the dagger and than asked, "But will they not try and disarm me when they take me? Also will they not find out that I have a duplicate necklace attached to my tank top?" Erik laughed gently and slowly turned Erika around.

Erik smiled than said, "Neither will be found because the necklace has the ability to become invisible and not be able to be felt. Much like your dagger but it just cannot be felt by touch. So no they will not be found." After a moment's silence Erik continued saying, "We should go back, Raoul will be worried about if we have tried to escape or not. So shall we go my dear little one?" Erika nodded relieved that they would not find out about two things that would remain hidden no matter what happened.

"Ah there you are." Raoul said as Erika and Erik came down the stairs, "Did you get what I asked for so that freedom will be yours?" He continued as Erik and Erika met with him at the foot of the stairs.

Erik began saying, "Yes Raoul we have, but there is a condition that you must agree to in order to obtain these items." Raoul shifted uneasily as he nodded in agreement to listen and than talk about the condition.

Erika picked up quickly but said calmly, "You must stand at the doorstep and than we will hand you the items that you desire. You than leave and only come if we send for you."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me. I will see you in a few minutes at the door than." Raoul said as he bowed and walked outside to where Andre and Firmin were waiting for him. After a while of waiting the door finally opened and Erika and Erik appeared side by side in the doorway.

As Andre was getting the blue prints from Erik, two hands were placed on Erika's back and pushed her forcefully forwards into Raoul who quickly twisted Erika around, and put a knife to her throat and waited for Firmin to tie her hands viciously so that there was no way for Erika to loosen the ropes that now bound her wrists. Before Erik could react to the situation at hand Andre grabbed the blueprints out of Erik's hands, "We thank you Erik for your cooperation. We will now take our leave of you along with young Ms, Opera here. Goodbye now." Raoul said smugly as he pulled Erika closer to him and turned and walked away with Andre and Firmin following closely behind. Just before they finally left the doorstep Erik sprang to life and attempted to get Erika back but was hit in the stomach by Firmin's fist which knocked Erik backwards and back into the house as the trio made there escape with Erika.

Erika felt her hands being untied as Raoul's dagger was being removed from her neck but than she was pushed roughly into a room and remembered hearing Raoul saying, "Stay in here and be a good girl Erika. I will come and get you when I am ready for you. Now change into those clothes until later adieu." As the door was closing Erika made one last lunge for freedom but had the wind knocked out of her as Raoul hit her in the stomach with the hilt of his dagger and than pushed her backwards and quickly closed the door and locked it behind him.

Erika kneeled for a while catching her breathe. As she slowly rose she cried out in pain and muttered, "You will pay for that blow that you dealt me just now." Than she gently moved and got dressed in the clothes that had been laid out for her. She than got more accustomed to the room that she would live in for a while.

After several hours of sitting and waiting for anyone to come and see her, at last there was a knock and than Raoul entered. "I see you are dressed now Erika. Please follow me, there is someone I want you to meet." Erika nodded and took Raoul's outstretched hand and left her room. After a few moments' silence Raoul and Erika entered another room where a young man about Erika's age stood not facing them. "James this is Erika." Raoul said as the young man turned around and treated Erika to a small smile.

"Ah mademoiselle Erika, I have waited for a long time to meet you. My name as you heard is James." James said in a voice that was much like Erik's voice but did not have a more musical tone to it. James turned towards Raoul and than said, "How much have you told her of what is to come?"

"I have told her nothing of what lays ahead, I will leave that to you James. I leave you two alone for a while." Raoul said with a small bow and than left James and Erika alone to talk.

"Follow me Erika. There is much we need to talk about concerning our futures." James said as he extended his hand and as Erika took it James lead her out onto a small balcony. As the light hit Erika's eyes she cringed from the lack of having it touch her for so long. James laughed gently and than ensued by saying, "Forgive me for laughing Erika but not until just now did I remember that you have been deprived of light for so long because of him. Hopefully though I can teach you to love the light again." Erika smiled and than laughed at the kindness that James had for her even though they hardly knew each other or even knew the stories behind Erika's little adventures.

Still laughing Erika said, "God forbid, hopefully you can aid me in learning to love the light once more. Now tell me about yourself James." James smiled and looked around and as he reached the edge of the balcony but suddenly tripped over air and was only thing that prevented him from falling flat on his face was Erika quickly pulling on his wrists and stabilizing his weight with her own.

Once James regained his balance the pair began to burst out laughing until tears were rolling down their cheeks from laughing so hard. At last James got enough control over his laughing to say, "Thank you Erika for that caught I am glad that I didn't pull you down with me…" James than began laughing again and gave up trying to speak since the laughing fits they pair were having still had not exhausted themselves fully.

When at last the laughs subsided Erika said, "It's no problem James. All though I am pretty sure that you wouldn't have minded if you had pulled me down with you, or am I wrong about that?"

After wiping tears from his eyes James said calmly, "No I wouldn't have minded if that had happened Erika. As to who I am there is not much to tell since my past, present, and future are entwined with yours and his. What I can tell you is that my name is James Robert Krueger and I am a full-blood German but was raised here in France and speak both German and French. Tell me about yourself Erika." Erika smiled and remembered that her father had told her about one other person whose entire life was entwined with hers and the Phantom's, but she had thought it was a joke back than.

"Well as for myself I am in the same situation as you, but what can I can tell you is my name is Erika Phantom Opera. I was born here in France but my heritage is of mix of many different nationalities. I speak French and know absolutely no German." Erika said nonchalantly as she leaned against the railing to the balcony, but than gasped lightly as James wrapped his arms around her middle but gently relaxed into his body just like she did with Erik. "If I may ask James but did you learn this way of holding a girl? Also why do you never use his name, is that not okay with Raoul, Firmin, and Andre?" Erika continues softly as the sun gently hit her light colored skin with a luster that began to bring back the slightly more golden color of her skin back to the surface.

"You can ask me a lot of things Erika. As to if I learned how to hold a girl like this the answer is no I didn't learn this I didn't even realize that it had an effect on you until you mentioned it. As to why I do not use his name that is only for me to know Erika because of what effects it could have on the output of our futures. Trust me and I will not let you down." James said calmly as he enjoyed the feel of Erika's body against his. He than looked down and saw Erika nod in agreement to trusting him.

There was an awkward silence between the pair before Erika said, "If I can ask you a huge favor James." Erika said quietly as she moved away from James and once more leaned against the railing. James nodded and than moved next to Erika. Erika continued saying, "I need you to help me keep in contact with him. Please James this would really be great for us if you could help me contact him since you will be able to move more freely in and out of this place."

James winced slightly since he was not able to do that because of his orders from Raoul but he than said, "All though it is breaking orders that I got from Raoul I will do that for you Erika because I know that sooner I can help him get you out of here the sooner I can breathe again without remembering what I am supposed to do." Erika looked at him with a look of pure anger on her face that would have made any other person cringe and crawl into a very dark hole and not come out again.

Heatedly Erika said, "What is it that they want you to do James? Force me to give them memories that I have all ready had or what? Do tell me James!!!!" James looked directly into Erika's eyes and say that no matter what he said it would only anger her more.

"They are wanting me to get you to forget him and that involves preventing you from making contact with him no matter what you say. I can't do that though Erika because I know that whatever happens in the future has to involve him. That is why I allowing you to contact him against orders that I have received. Please forgive me for this secrecy until now Erika but I don't want you to get hurt." James said trying to not back down to Erika all though his nerves were all ready shredded from lack of sleep made it harder from him to keep his cool and look Erika directly in the eyes.

Before speaking Erika took a deep breath and than calmed herself down she than said, "So you are going against orders just so that you can sleep well at night? Also come with me to my room so that I can give you a letter that I wrote while I was waiting for Raoul to come and get me to take me to meet you. Will you come with me?"

James mouth fell open at the openness that Erika was showing him but he than said, "Yes of course Erika. Please lead the way and than I will take you out to get food and other items for dinner tonight." Erika led James quietly down the hall back to her room. As they entered the room James said, "This is not a very good place for you to stay Erika. It is not well lit, which will not help you learn to love the light again because it will send mixed signal to you. There fore I will talk to Raoul and have you moved to the room next to me, which is better lit. Now where is the letter you wish me to deliver to him?" Erika took James's hand and led him over to the vanity where she reached inside a drawer that Erika made with her dagger.

"This is where you can look for a letter unless I move to the room next to you. Come in every other day and look in this slot for the letter." Erika whispered as she handed the note to James and turned and began to head towards the door when James gently grabbed her and twisted her around, than wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Exactly where am I supposed to find this man that no one has seen except you Erika?" James asked as he cocked his head and placed his mouth near Erika's ear and felt her shiver as he spoke.

Erika took a deep breath than said back just looking at James's face, "You will have to take me with you the first time so I can show you. After that you will be able to do this on your own. For an excuse say that you're taking me shopping with you so as to pick out the right kind of food for dinner tonight. Sound good James?" James nodded and than gently away giving Erika plenty of time to regain her balance.

James than said, "I am going to go talk to the others about this change I plans and will be back in five minutes. Grab what you need; I will knock for you to come out. Until than Erika aus viedersehen." James bowed slightly than walked out of the room closing the door behind him gently. Erika than quickly moved around getting ready and had just finished brushing her hair when there was a gentle but audible knock that ran through the quiet room. The door opened and Erika stepped outside and closed the door quietly, "You ready Erika?" James said as he admired the image that he saw before him of a young women bright and undiming hazel eyes and a very nice hourglass shaped body that was emphasized black close fitting shirt and jeans that fitted close to her long legs. Erika shifted quietly which brought James's attention back to Erika's face that was gently framed by her dirty blonde hair. Erika nodded than laughed as James gave a mischievous smile, than grabbed her wrist spinning her away from him than spun her back in and caught her around her waist and gently leaned her back as he leaned forward. "Than let us go, Erika. By the way you look beautiful." James said amused as he assisted Erika in standing up again. Once more Erika nodded and than slowly towards the center of Paris.

Erika quietly led James down the side streets of Paris until they reached Erika's house. Erika gently knocked on the door and waited with baited breath until she heard Erika's voice say from behind the door, "Who is it?"

"It's me Erik open the door and let us in please." Erika said and watched as the door opened and Erik signaled for them to come in. "This is James Erik. Erik this is James this is Erik. James will be our correspondent for the time being and will come with a letter from me every other day. Please trust him, he only wants to help and not make me forget you." Erik nodded first at James than looked back at Erika and nodded as she finished speaking.

"I have one for you now if you will wait a moment." James said as he turned towards Erika as he continued saying, "They expect you to arrive back there alone. Also I did succeed in getting you moved to the bedroom next to mine. It is on the second floor and is the last door on the right. Here is the key make yourself at home and I will come and see how you are fairing when I get back." Erika nodded as she took the key out of his hand.

Erika than turned towards Erik, and she saw the sadness, and longing that filled his normally bright hazel eyes causing them to seem more green. She than turned back towards James and said, "Is there any way you can help us maybe see each other at night James?"

All though J saw the pleading in Erika's eyes he sighed and said, "The only way I can help with that is if I gave him directions or actually lead him to the house. The second option is out of the question since it would risk all of our lives. The first option I will do the contrary." Erika was about to speak but James held up his hand and continued saying, "Only if you allow me to set the time and allow me to keep watch in case any of the other three decide to make a late night visit to your room. Do we have a deal Erika?" Erika nodded but still felt like she needed to say.

"Thank you so much James. What time do you went him come?" Erika said attempting to keep her happiness under control but was failing miserably.

"I would say around 10 o'clock since that is when the others go to bed or are working in their rooms. Does that sound okay to you Er-- monsieur?" James said inwardly cursing himself for almost saying his name.

"Yes that sounds just fine to me James. Also please call Erik." Erik said being more successful in holding in his happiness.

"I can't call you by that name monsieur. Even though I am helping I still have to obey the rule of not calling you by an actual name, both for you safety monsieur and Erika's." James said unable to look Erik directly in the eyes since he was admitting that he was slightly more loyal to Raoul, Firmin, and Andre. Besides I am only the messenger, and protector. Yet I am also the enemy since I work for these three fools that almost everyone hates." James said still embarrassed and unable to continue to look up at Erik's bright, serious eyes

"Its okay James. Thank you for what you're doing for Erika and me so I have no problem with complying to some of the rules if it means that Erika is safe. Erika I will see you there at ten. The only question I have is how am I to reach her window, let alone door so that I can see and talk to her?" Erika said with a small reassuring smile at James.

"Her new room has a balcony an it has vines growing down it that will support your weight easily. Just tap on the window and Erika can talk to you out on the balcony. I will come in once and a while to check on you both or give you, monsieur, a warning that someone is coming." James said as he smiled meekly back and than turned towards Erika and said, "Go now and get back to the house and tell Raoul that I was delayed and to just ask the cooks to make dinner and I will be along shortly." Erika nodded lightly than walked slowly over to Erik and kissed him lightly on the lips and walked out the door.

After the door closed behind Erika, Erik turned to face James again and said, "May I please have the letter James?" James nodded and waited as Erik read the letter and smiled.

Once it was obvious that Erik was done reading the letter James said, "Monsieur let me give you directions to the house so that tonight you can see Erika."

"There is no need for that James Erika has all ready done that for me but thank you. Now I don't mean to be rude but you should be going so Erika doesn't get to much questioning. Also it was very nice to meet you and thank you for everything you are doing for us." Erik said as he walked James to the door.

James smiled and said as he left and headed to back to his house, "You to monsieur and I will see you tonight." When James at last reached the house he walked slowly upstairs and knocked on Erika's door and after hearing a small reply entered to find Erika at her vanity preparing for dinner. James slowly spoke as the affects of Erika's beauty hit him asgain as he said, "Are you ready for dinner Erika?"

Erika smiled and replied gently, "yes I am but you seem a little under dressed for the occasion." As she finished speaking she stood and showed that she was wearing a floor length gown that was emerald green with a low cut front.

James answered flustered, "Oh… I know… it only takes me a few minutes to um… get ready than I can escort you to dinner Miss. Erika." As he finished speaking he walked over to Erika and once again twirled Erika away from him and found himself marveling the beauty of Erika's dress as he caught her and gently touched Erika's lips wanting more than anything to deepen the kiss and ensnare Erika in his trap and slowly take away Erik's power over her but not have Erika forget him completely as were his original intentions.

But before he could Erika broke the kiss and said breathlessly, "What are your intentions for this James? Is there a reason behind your sudden interest in me?" James slowly assisted Erika in standing than just stared at her.

Knowing that he had to answer James replied, "maybe I do but if you truly want to know it is because I want to be yours more than anything and think that even through the problems that are going on right now I believe that you and me can make it through and be a great couple."

Erika stood there shocked at what James had just said to her and said nothing for a moment than started shakily than said shakily, "If all of what you just said is true James than when Erik is around you have to be careful so he doesn't figure out that you have affections for me. That would cause to many problems that we do not need on top of what we all ready have. Do you understand?"

James smiled gently and replied, "it is trued Erika and I do know to be careful around him with my affections towards you. Now I will be back in two minutes to escort you to dinner Erika." James than bowed lightly and than left Erika's to get ready.

As James and Erika got to the landing of the stairs Raoul greeted them by saying, "pity that you didn't end up cooking for us Erika I would have liked to have tested your style of cooking." Erika smiles and as they entered the dining room Raoul took Erika's arm and escorted her to the seat next to his. As he sat down servants came and began to pour water and wine.

As a servant started to pour wine for Erika she said, "Oh no wine for me please, I am not of legal age yet, but thank you." The servant bowed and walked onto James who also declined.

"So tell me Erika, what can you tell me about your memories?" Firmin asked as he cut into the main meal for that evening.

Erika froze knowing she should have expected that question at some time. She slowly swallowed her food than replied, " I don't remember any of it. I had them and than the message and images was gone. I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you Firmin." She than went back to eating her food quietly never once looking at any of the men sitting at the table.

"I don't mean to press on you Erika but could you please and remember anything from your memories that would save us sending you back into the past again so that we can actually get the memories." Andre asked as he gently placed his hand on Erika's gloved hand.

Erika took a deep breath and gently pulled her hand out from underneath Andre's hand and said, "Well it is a pity that you fail at not pressing for details Andre because I don't remember anything from the memories so please if we could drop the subject now." James could tell that if the subject were brought up again Erika would not be able to keep her temper under control.

As the dinner came to a close every one including the servants could feel the tension between the parties present at the table. Every one stood at the same time when the table was clear of the dessert and bid quiet good nights. As James walked quietly next to Erika he realized that one of the servants was waiting at his door. As they got closer the servant said to James, "Hello, Mr. Krueger may I speak to you both alone in your room?" James nodded as his arm around Erika's waist and entered his room.

The servant after closing the door said quietly, "You should stop what you are going to do at 10 o'clock it will do you no good, nor will it help you monsieur." Before either of them could respond the servant walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

As Erika moved away James wrapped both his hands on Erika's waist and settled them on her hips and whispered in her ear, "Where do you think you are going my dear?"

"Back to my room so I change and get ready for bed for after Erik comes. So if you would let me go please." Erika replied trying to hold back a shiver.

James laughed softly still next to Erika's ear as he gently led Erika towards the bed than as Erika sat, James slipped back behind her and replied, "Not a chance Erika you have two hours before he comes to get ready." Erika slowly but than realized that Erik would no know if this happened unless she had forty-five minutes to ready.

Erika spoke quietly as James began to move his heads to the back her dress and begun to untie the buttons that held the dress together, "James please give me forty-five minutes if you don't want Erik to find out about this." James stopped and than out of the corner of Erika's eye she saw James nodded and than continue with his other occupation, "What about you? You will be wearing to much clothing when you are done with me." Erika continued gently but gasped when she felt James slipped his hands down her back until his fingers found the buttons he still hadn't undone.

"I will leave that concern to you Erika. Wait a minute." James said as he undid the last buttons than moved quickly in front of Erika and assisted her in standing up, watching as the beautiful green dress fell away and onto the ground without a sound.

"You're turn I guess James." Erika said even though her hands had all ready started to have past his jacket, than his shirt. Both fell to the ground gently but than Erika stopped and slowly pulled her hands slowly away from James's waist and spoke slowly, "I will do that if we go farther okay James?" James nodded knowing that they were even as to the amount of the clothing that they were wearing.

James moved slowly behind Erika and began to kiss her neck gently and slowly moved his hands around her waist and spoke into Erika's ear, "You really are a raving beauty my dear." Before Erika could reply James quickly turned her around and kissed her but pulled away only giving Erika a taste of what he could do if given the chance. He than gently led her to the bed and once again slid back behind her and spoke again, "The question is do you want to go farther than just a kiss on the lips and a small thrill from these sensations?" James said as Erika closed her eyes gently and listened to his voice.

"I would like to go farther but I will tell you when to stop." Erika whispered barely able to refrain from reaching back to gently touch James's chest with her fingertips. James smiles but wanted to hear Erika's voice in a different way other than speaking. "You understand that you are in control right now James?" Erika said as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Yes I know Erika, just thinking what I want to do first and after the heat sets in it will be all instinct unless you stop me. Let's begin." James said as he bit the back of Erika's neck and heard a low moan as he began to lay Erika down on the bed and lay down next to her on his side. Erika smiled slowly at James as he moved on top of her and once again began to kiss Erika but this time he deepened the kiss not allowing Erika a chance to breath until he broke the kiss breathless than said, "As you said Erika I control you. So for the rest of the time that will be put into place, but I will allow you to breath."

"Well I would hope you would let me breath James, otherwise I would die. I can live with you controlling me for this until instinct settles in than we just have to watch the time." Erika replied gently as she traced James's collar bone and than quickly moved her hips up against James's and felt a shudder run through his body and a deep moan as James responded to Erika and continued the sequence and let instinct sink in as their breathing became more rapid and the actions less rational. As James broke another kiss Erika gasped saying, "Stop for moment James so I can do something." James nodded and than rolled over onto his side and looked at the clock and saw that he still had a full hour before he had to give up Erika. When he snapped out of his reverie he gasped gently as he realized that Erika was undoing his pants slowly and carefully, "that took you a while to react to James." Erika said as she gently kissed his neck.

James than gently began to undo the undergarments to Erika's evening attire as he spoke, "Sorry I was looking at the time and didn't realize that you were doing that. Please forgive me for that blunder Erika, I meant no harm." He than let out another moan as Erika bit his neck and than smiled as he continued undoing the criss-cross design of Erika's clothing and gently moved his hips off the bed as Erika moved away his black dress pants down past her arms reach and left the rest to James.

As James removed Erika's clothing as well Erika spoke gently neck to James's ear, "I know you meant no harm it was just amusing when you did realize it." James laughed lightly and than as his lips once again met Erika's he gently traced Erika's shape and than moved on top of Erika and once again moved his hips against Erika's and heard the moan even through the kiss and responded by moving his hips a little faster hoping that he wasn't hurting Erika.

As he once again pulled away breathless he was able to force himself to speak, "ear God Erika you will be the death of me. Just curious but do you want to go all the way and would you have a reason for him as to why you aren't a virgin?" Erika let out a quiet laugh than fell silent thinking about the question asked.

As James began to slow Erika said, "No James, don't slow down. Yes I want to go farther with you with you but the question is do you have protection for that kind of thing?" James smiled as he slowly picked up the speed of his hips again against Erika's and as Erika took the speed up to a higher level he gently bent his head down and bit Erika's ear.

As Erika once again quickened their pace James spoke into Erika's ear as he began by moaning her name, "Erika, Erika. In fact I do have protection. Very well than give me a minute Erika and than the real fun will begin." Erika nodded as she stopped moving closing her eyes gently as James moved and began to prepare for maybe the best experience of his life

"Will you check the time that we have left for me please James?" Erika said quietly not opening her eyes.

James looked briefly at the clock as he walked back towards Erika and said, "We have half and hour left my dear. Shall we begin?" Erika nodded as James lay down on top again and continued speaking in Erika's ear feeling a shiver course through her body, "I will probably kiss you in the beginning since there will be enough pain to make you scream. Than instinct will set in again. So that we don't lose track of time I am going to set the alarm for 9:15 so you aren't late." Erika nodded and waited as James did as he said he would and than looked back at Erika waiting for a sign to begin. After what seemed like a year Erika nodded and James smiled and kissed Erika as he moved in and gently began to move his hips again

The pain began almost instantly and Erika felt as if her whole body was on fire and she began to fight James only wanting to scream. At last when the pain subsided James released her and Erika spoke barely able to think, "Dang that was bad! Thank you James for the forewarning about that."

James smiled than spoke as he kept his pace steady, "You're welcome Erika. I wouldn't have thought you would try and fight but that made kissing you go through the roof. I all ways feel like I am forgetting to say something to you but I can't remember what it is." The rest of the time was spent in silence except for when an occasional noise broke it, until the alarm went off ending the time the pair had.

As Erika began getting dressed she said, "Well now that was fun James. Thank you for that especially what we just finished." As James opened the door that lead directly to her room and nodded in agreement.

As Erika walked away James said, "Erika wait a minute." He than gently walked behind her and whispered in her ear, "What I wanted to say to you is that I love you with all my heart." He than quietly moved away and closed the door behind him.

Erika than quietly walked over and unlocked the door to the balcony and than changed into her pj's and had just begun to take down her hair when she heard a knock on the window. Erika stood and walked over and went out onto the balcony where she saw Erik waiting for her just outside the doors. Erik gently wrapped his arms around Erika's waist and kissed her lips than said, "Good to see you again darling. Are you okay? You looked troubled." Erika looked up and finally remembered what had been troubling her since dinner.

"At dinner they asked me about my memories and were pushing for information. Do you still have the transmissions from when I was in the past or no?" Erika asked as she walked to the edge to the edge of the balcony and looked sadly into the night.

Erik walked up behind her and wrapped his arms protectively around Erika as he responded, "Yes I have them but why would I want to give the transmissions to them? Why would you especially want to do that?" Erika bent her head and slowly let tears come to her eyes and let herself cry as Erik began to kiss the back of her neck knowing that one of them had made a threat to Erika to make her act like this.

As Erik gently turned Erika towards him she said through tears, "I have to give it to them. Firmin said if I couldn't give them information I would have to go back into your past again. I can't do that again. Please, Erik I need those transmissions. Please." As Erika slowly sank to the ground Erik caught her and carried her back inside gently sat down on the bed and set Erika in his lap and began to stroke Erika's hair as he rocked back and forth and waited as Erika's sobs calmed and than only tears ran down her cheeks.

Not letting go of Erika, Erik said in a whisper, "Even if they send you into the past Erika the memories won't come again and they will gain nothing from it. If they do that I will come and get you when you and I are separated at the carnival, and make sure that I am nearby when you have your last memory from my past and than take you back and protect you forever. I will give the transmissions to you only after I edit what I want from them. D'accord?"

Erika nodded slowly wishing she had never agreed to help Raoul. As Erika shifted in Erik's arms she said, "Okay Erik, I can do that. I want to tell you something…" As Erika was about to speak James ran in shutting the door quietly behind him.

As he got closer he said, "You have to leave monsieur. Raoul is coming to talk to Erika. But don't leave completely you don't have time to get away without being seen. Hurry and hide in the shadows and only come out if I signal you to." Erik moved quickly and as Erika stood next to James he moved into the shadows and hide himself completely in his element.

After a light knock Raoul came in and smiled at James and Erika than said, "I am sorry to be calling so late Erika. Here is the deal than I will leave. You still have one more memory to unlock in the past and we need the rest of them. So you have two options: one is that you start at the beginning and resend the memories to us or two you go into the past from the last point in time that you were there and get the rest of the memories from Erik. Which one do you choose?" Everyone present in the room except for Raoul stood shocked at the amount of time it had taken for the threat to become real.

After a few moments of silence Erika replied shakily, "I choose the second option Raoul. When do you want me to get the transmissions from Erik? Also when do I leave for the past again?" Erik shifted uneasily not wanting to lose Erika to soon to the past but knew that Raoul wanted this over and done with so he could destroy both Erik's and Erika's dreams.

"You have all of tomorrow until 7 p.m. to get the transmissions from him. At 7:30 you will leave for the past again and arrive at the exact moment that you were last there. Good night Erika, James." Raoul responded and than left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Erik than silently moved out of the shadows and broke the silence saying, " I should leave so that I can start editing before I go to bed. So I bid you good night my friends." Erika and James slowly turned around and walked towards the balcony.

As James waited at the doors Erika spoke saying, "I will come early tomorrow so I have all day with you until I have to leave."

"Okay, I will wait impatiently for you my little one. What were you going to say before that interruption?" Erik asked as they reached the edge of the balcony.

"Ah, I almost forget, I wanted to tell you that I love you now and forever." Erika whispered into Erik's ear and as she pulled away she met Erik's lips in a deep kiss that lasted for what seemed like a year and caused Erika to forget all of reality.

As Erik broke away he said as he climbed over the edge of the balcony, "I love you to little one. I will see you tomorrow try to get some sleep and don't worry, even if you don't see me I will be there with you in the past." Erika nodded and watched as Erik stole into the night.

As Erika walked back into her room she saw James standing at her bed and as she got closer he said, "I am going to ask you a question and you can say no if you don't approve of it." Erika nodded and sat down next to James as he continues, "Would you let me sleep with you in bed until the morning when I will wake you up in the morning?"

Erika sat shocked and was unable to use words so she just nodded as she felt James's lips meet hers as he pushed gently on her shoulder pushing her down against the pillows and began to once again remove her clothing James felt Erika's hands doing the same at his waist and let a low moan escape his lips as he broke the kiss and assisted Erika in taking off her clothes and as she did the same. As James moved back the covers Erika said, "How is it that I am all ready sleeping with you when we haven't even known each other for a day?" James shrugged as he lay behind Erika and wrapped his arms around Erika's waist.

"I just don't want top leave anything untouched Erika since you are leaving tomorrow night." James said as Erika moved closer to his body as he added, "Goodnight Erika, see you in the morning."

" Goodnight James." Erika replied sleepily. As the both fell asleep Erika began editing the transmissions and realized that there was something going on between James and Erika that he had stop and would do so in the morning when he ensnared Erika into his trap again before she went into the past. Than before he left to join Erika in the past he would confront James and discuss the state of affairs.


	15. A Step Too Far

As Erika slowly opened her eyes, she immediately regretted it and as she attempted to cringe away into the shadows she felt a pair of hands stop her and a familiar voice whisper sleepily, "No you aren't allowed to shy away sweet heart. You are a person of the light not the dark. Go back to sleep for a while and I will wake you up in time to get ready for breakfast, and then you can leave to meet up with him." Erika turned over and gently looked James's eyes before he turned onto his back and felt a sharp pain in his right side and as he remembered the night before, he realized what he had forgotten to take off and as he spoke under his breath Erika sat up, "Damn it, I am such a fool. I should have remembered to take it off. Well now I shall have to pay the price for my actions." He then felt Erika's hand touch his face and when he looked at her, he saw the worry in her eyes.

Before Erika could speak James smiled as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him and laughed as Erika squealed and then started laughing before their lips met again. Both could feel the want emanating from the other's body, but before anything could happen there was a knock on the door and a servant walked in barely giving ample time for both James and Erika to react but somehow managed. After a moment the servant said, "Sorry to interrupt you, but both of you are wanted down for breakfast in an hour. Until than goodbye." The servant bowed and then walked out closing the door quietly behind him.

As Erika began to move out of the bed James sat up and once again pulled Erika to him but this time he quickly pinned her arms and body as he moved on top of her and purred gently in Erika's ear, "Oh, so I see how it is, you are running away from your lust, or are you just being difficult?" Erika struggled feebly against James's hold on her, but gave in after two minutes with no success. After giving in Erika just looked into James's eyes saying nothing

Finally Erika said, "No just being stubborn and will continue to do so unless you are able to somehow get me to submit to your demands James." James smiled as he gently bent down to kiss her lips as he switched his grip on Erika's wrist and held her head with the other hand as he began to softly and gently, and then began to explore hungry with his tongue, but slowed down when he realized that he had no idea what the signal was to let him know he had won.

As he broke the kiss he said, "How will I know if I have won Erika?" As he waited for an answer he tied Erika's hands together and then to the bed with some silk cravats he had been wearing yesterday, and then placed a light and teasing kiss on Erika's lips then trailed with his fingers down her neck and lay on her shoulder listening to Erika's heart race, "Oh is my little slave excited or no?" James teased lightly as he shifted and got comfortable.

"As to your first question I will say my lord. Now for your second question, how could I not be a little excited in these circumstances, but for straight answer yes a little." Erika said quietly as she attempted to control her breathing.

"Let the fun begin than Erika." James said as he shifted and began to kiss down Erika's collar bone, then began to move down her body and heard a gasp, then silence.

After about twenty minutes heard as he was returning to Erika's neck after torturing the rest of her body fully her say, "My lord please stop, otherwise I doubt we will make it to breakfast on time and I don't want to raise their suspicions." James smiled and slowly untied Erika's hands and got up and walked into the bathroom to get ready. Shortly after James walked into the bathroom Erika joined him, and they both washed up privately before getting dressed.

After getting dressed James broke the silence as he assisted Erika with tying the strings in the back of her dress correctly saying, "So tell me Erika what are you going to tell him?" Erika slowly turned around and walked slowly back over to the vanity began to do her hair and make-up, and thought about what would happen when she was alone with Erik.

As Erika finished her hair she said, "In all truth I don't know James, but I fear that Erik has all ready figured out what is going on between us, and I am sure that he will be bring it up with me but take it no further. "James walked up behind Erika and nodded his head all ready feeling the dread of what could possible happen while Erika was gone.

As James and Erika walked into the dining room the other men stood and offered the two other seats that were available. After they were seated and the food had been served the negotiations were under way, and by the time the meal was finished every plan was set in place and agreed upon. Erika was finally free to go and see Erik before returning to the past. Butterflies were in Erika's stomach when she knocked on the door and heard footsteps inside the house coming closer. "Well hello my dear how are you this morning?" Erik said as he led Erika into the sitting room, but stopped when he smelled on out scent coming from Erika.

"I am fine Erik, not excited to go back into the past but the sooner I get that done the sooner I can get back into your arms." Erika replied smiling, but stopped when she saw Erik's look of concern as he stood in the doorway.

"Erik what have you had to drink today?" Erik said as he walked her over to the coach and sat down next to her.

"Some orange juice and water. Why Erik what is wrong?" Erika replied beginning to feel chills run up and down her spine from the look Erik was giving her.

"God they drugged you Erika. What happened last night Erika with James and you last night." Erik said as his face paled realizing what could have happened to his angel.

"We went farther than we should have and I don't really remember the night at all come to think of it. Erik what have I done, oh please forgive me!" Erika said as tears began to run down her face and she collapsed into Erik's arms.

Erik held her tightly knowing that none of it was her fault as he said, "I forgive you Erik please take this and the poison in you will go away immediately. Now come and get the transmissions and we can talk and fix this problem okay?" Erika nodded and followed Erik into the bedroom, and sat down on the bed, and sat there thinking about what had happened as her thoughts began to clear.\

Erika was snapped out of her reverie when she felt Erik's hands slip underneath her shirt and untie the necklace's chain and pull it out slowly, "What are you doing Erik?" Erika asked as her breathing began to calm down.

"Sealing your fate to me Erika than that way when you go back to the house he will not be able to touch you again like that, let alone drug you again." Erik said, and then muttered some words in a foreign language before placing the necklace around Erika's neck and kissing her lips gently not wanting to scare her.

"Thank you Erik. I really needed the comfort of knowing that it won't happen again. Now show me what you have done to the transmissions I don't have very long. If you don't want to show me and would prefer to do something else than that is fine to I trust your judgment as to the transmissions." Erika said as she looked up at Erik to see what he wanted to do.

Erik smiled than replied, "I think we should just sleep than I can send you on your way and will meet you in the past okay Erika?" Erika nodded and waited as Erik lay down behind her and pulled her close. Both fell asleep unaware of the shape that emerged out of the shadows, and walked around the bed and placed a knife at Erik's throat waking Erik instantly.

A cold voice came from behind Erik saying, "You had better take off that necklace if you know what is best for yourself." Erik smiled and slowly moved his hand away from Erika's still sleeping form and quickly grabbed the shadow's wrist and twisted him and pinned him to the floor, but froze when he saw who it was.

"James what are you doing here? First you drug her and now you threaten me? You have gone too far, so I suggest you leave before I am forced to either throw you out of the house without a second thought or I could kill you just as easily. Your choice James?" Erik snarled making sure not to wake Erika up with the noise.

"I will just leave Erik, you don't have to worry." James managed to spit out through his fear before feeling Erik's grip loosen allowing him to get up and run down the stairs and out the door without a second thought. Erik smiled contentedly before returning to Erika's side and falling asleep once again.

"Erik wake up I have to go and I don't know where the transmissions are." Erika said as she shook Erik hard waking him instantly. Silently Erik walked over to the closet and retrieved the tapes and handed them to Erika, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss, and was surprised when Erika responded.

After a moment Erik broke the kiss and said, "I will see you soon Erika. I love you and be safe until I get there." Erika nodded and ran downstairs and out the door no wanting to be late.

As Erika skidded into the main room where the machine was once again set up she heard Raoul say, "Are you ready to go Erika?" Erika nodded as she dropped off the transmissions and walked into the machine without another word and began her journey into the past knowing what lay ahead of her.


End file.
